Les frères Malfoy
by Mel-spangel
Summary: Crossover avec Btvs, après Ats s5 et en parallèle avec HP6 : Spike travaille au Conseil des Observateurs à Londres. Il tombe sur le monde des sorciers et découvre qu'il aurait bien pu en être un lorsqu'il fait la connaissance de son frère, Draco Malfoy.
1. L’évasion de Lucius Malfoy

**Partie 1 : _L'évasion de Lucius Malfoy_**

**Manoir Malfoy, 2005**

Draco préparait ses bagages pour sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il détestait l'école. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas apprendre la magie, mais parce que qui disait école, disait aussi Potter. Tout l'été, il avait été seul. Depuis que son père était à Azkaban, Narcissa, sa mère, le laissait à lui-même dans le manoir. Et comme Lucius n'était pas là pour prendre tout en charge, y compris les simples décisions le concernant, il n'avait rien pu faire de ses vacances estivales. Normalement, il suivait son père dans toutes ses affaires et il adorait ça.

Dernièrement, il était allé faire ses achats scolaires. Des mangemorts lui avaient transmis un message de son père lui donnant des instructions bien précises, dont se procurer une espèce de vieille armoire dans le magasin de magie noire du Chemin de traverse. Sans trop savoir à quoi ça allait lui servir, il avait écouté les ordres de son père, lui obéissant aveuglément.

En fermant sa valise, la fermeture éclair resta coincée. Enragé, il tira plus fort et celle-ci brisa. Voyant cela, il poussa un juron et lança sa valise à bouts de bras à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

- Potter ! s'écria-t-il, attribuant encore une fois la faute à son pire ennemi.

C'était parce que Lucius était à Azkaban par la faute de Potter. Depuis que Lucius n'était plus au Manoir, Narcissa lui avait interdit de faire de la magie. C'était la faute de Potter. Depuis que Lucius n'était plus au Manoir, il n'y avait plus aucun serviteur, au risque d'avoir des espions à leur service – à l'exception de deux elfes de maison, dont un était cuisinier et l'autre, au service de sa mère – et il devait exécuter toutes ses tâches ménagères et ingrates tout seul. C'était la faute de Potter. Depuis que Lucius n'était plus au Manoir, il était devenu lui aussi prisonnier. C'était la faute de Potter.

**Aéroport de Londres, 2005**

Spike descendit du jet privé de Wolfram et Hart. Il s'engouffra parmi la foule qui débarquait des avions publics. La compagnie Wolfram et Hart ayant tout prévu pour les vampires, grâce à Angel qui en était le PDG jusqu'à récemment, Spike n'avait rien à craindre du soleil pour son transfert du jet jusqu'à la luxueuse limousine. Aussitôt qu'il fut installé, le chauffeur démarra.

Pendant le trajet, le vampire souriait de satisfaction. Le dur combat contre les associés, qu'il avait mené aux côtés de son comparse de toujours, avait été gagné. Bien entendu, ils y avaient perdu Wesley et Gunn, sans parler de Fred, mais ils avaient fini par gagner, se retrouvant ensemble à la toute fin, comme au bon vieux temps. Non pas qu'ils aient eu le mérite de cette victoire, puisque Illyria s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver, mais il souriait parce qu'il regardait maintenant de l'avant. Angel lui avait laissé la possibilité de reprendre la compagnie, mais Spike avait refusé, choisissant sa liberté. Ainsi, les deux vampires avec une âme avaient pris chacun un nouveau chemin, décidant d'oublier la prophétie Shanshu, qui avait été créée de toute pièce par les associés pour les piéger. Angel avait décidé de rejoindre Nina, la loup-garou, et de renouer avec son fils qui avait, dans tout le chahut, retrouvé la mémoire. Quant à lui, il souriait, parce qu'il avait décidé de renouer avec l'Angleterre, son pays natal, en offrant ses services à Giles, qui avait rebâti le Conseil des Observateurs et y entraînait les tueuses. Et peut-être, seulement si l'occasion se présentait, il irait retrouver Buffy.

_**Bureau du ministère de la défense à Londres, 1859.**_

La reine Victoria écoutait distraitement son ministre de la défense, le Général York, lui exposer les enjeux de la guerre civile américaine qui allait bientôt être déclarée. À aucun prix, elle ne voulait que l'Angleterre prenne position dans un des deux camps. Elle jeta un œil à son secrétaire qui prenait toute la conversation en note.

- … tout à gagner en prenant position avec les Sudistes, majesté. Ils ont besoin d'armement et nous avons besoin du coton. Comme je vous le disais il y a une heure déjà, les Yankees menacent d'envahir le Canada… Majesté ?

- Général York, lui répondit la reine, le regardant à nouveau, si nous fournissons le Sud des Etats-Unis en armement, la France prendra automatiquement le parti adverse… Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas la guerre d'indépendance ?

- Mais majesté, notre armée pourrait suffire amplement pour…

- Vous avez dit vous même, il y a un instant, que les usines poussaient à vue d'œil dans le Nord ! De plus, vous oubliez la question sociale : si nous prenons la faveur des Sudistes, nous adoptons également l'esclavage !

- Mais majesté…

- Auriez-vous un argument infaillible à me soumettre, Général York, avant que je ne vous quitte pour répondre à mes autres obligations ?

- Si, justement… Il s'agit d'une nouvelle découverte scientifique dans le département des sciences et technologies de notre armée…

**Manoir Malfoy, 2005**

Après avoir terminé les préparatifs de son départ, Draco alla retrouver sa mère au jardin. C'était son elfe de maison qui l'avait envoyé chercher. Draco s'y rendit donc, de bien mauvaise humeur. Sa mère l'y attendait, discutant avec sa tante, Bellatrix Black. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elles étaient allées rencontrer Severus Rogue, qui allait enseigner _Défense contre les forces du mal_, sa mère et sa tante semblaient comploter de plus en plus fréquemment. Évidemment, Draco était exclus du secret, chose que son père n'aurait jamais faite, à son avis.

- Quoi encore ! lança-t-il effrontément à Narcissa lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant elle.

Narcissa, qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se faire respecter de son propre fils lorsque son mari était absent, ne sut que répondre. Elle pouffa de rire, faisant enrager Draco davantage. Par contre, Béatrix supportait moins bien l'insolence et jeta un regard noir à son neveu. Gênée, Narcissa reprit son sérieux et exerça un sortilège qui les enveloppa tous les trois dans une bulle coupée du monde, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrète.

- Chéri, commença-t-elle, nous venons juste d'arriver d'une réunion de mangemorts où il a été question de ton père. Severus connaît un moyen de le faire sortir d'Azkaban plus rapidement que tu ne le crois.

- Et alors ? répondit bêtement Draco, qui interprétait toujours les paroles de sa mère comme de la foutaise.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de gifler l'impertinent. Draco avait le réflexe de prendre sa baguette, mais au Manoir, c'était inutile. Il dut se contenter de lui jeter un regard noir. Narcissa poursuivit comme si l'incident ne s'était jamais produit.

- Ton père va sortir d'Azkaban exprès pour te confier ta première mission de mangemort, alors tiens-toi prêt.

_**Conseil des Observateurs, 2005.**_

La limousine se gara au sous-sol de l'immeuble du Conseil des Observateurs. Spike descendit de la voiture et monta dans l'ascenseur. À partir de ce moment, il devrait se déplacer par ses propres moyens, puisqu'il n'était plus un employé de Wolfram et Hart. Il appuya donc sur le bouton de l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait le bureau de Giles.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau de la secrétaire personnelle de l'observateur en chef. Spike s'approcha de celle-ci.

- Je voudrais voir…

- Spike ! s'étonna Giles, qui sortait de son bureau au même instant.

- Rupert ! répondit Spike, sur le même ton chaleureux.

Les deux anglais ne purent s'empêcher de se faire une accolade, trop heureux de se revoir après aussi longtemps, malgré tous les différents qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

- Miss Tacker, annulez mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi, S.V.P., dit Giles à sa secrétaire. J'ai un invité !

Giles invita Spike à le suivre dans son bureau.

- Raconte-moi tout ! le pria Giles, qui présenta un luxueux fauteuil à Spike, en s'asseyant dans celui d'en face.

Spike s'assit et Giles lui offrit une tasse de thé qu'il refusa poliment.

- Désolé… s'excusa Giles. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait de sang ici…

Giles se versa une tasse de thé et pria Spike de commencer.

- Et bien, vous savez par Wolfram et Hart qu'Angel et moi avons vaincu les associés…

- Oui, bien entendu, Angel m'a tenu informé de votre succès. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment seulement que j'ai su que tu étais en vie !

- Ha oui ? Je croyais pourtant qu'Andrew vous l'aurait dit…

- Andrew ? Oh ! Alors il était au courant ! se fâcha Giles.

Spike ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Rien n'avait changé. Giles se calma un peu en frottant ses lunettes, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Spike sourit encore : personne n'avait changé du tout.

- … Bref, quand Angel m'a appris que tu nous proposais tes services, il est certain que j'ai accepté avec plaisir !

- Que me réservez-vous comme boulot, Rupert ?

- Et bien n'ayant plus Buffy et Faith sous la main pour quelque temps, je te propose de commencer par entraîner les tueuses dans les patrouilles, le temps de te familiariser avec tout le monde. Tu en reconnaîtras probablement certaines, mais nous avons plusieurs nouvelles recrues !

- Buffy ? demanda Spike. Elle est en Angleterre ?

- Heu… Elle… bredouilla Giles, astiquant à nouveau ses lunettes. Buffy était en Angleterre, mais je l'ai envoyée en mission à New York, le temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle…

- Rupert, vous me cachez quelque chose. Dites-le moi, bon sang !

- Buffy va se marier, annonça Giles, mal à l'aise.

Spike en resta estomaqué un instant, mais ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser.

- Bien ! Pourquoi en faire un plat ? C'est bien… Elle a enfin la vie normale qu'elle voulait. Je suis très heureux pour elle.

- Seigneur ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ! dit Giles, soulagé.

- Vous me faites faire un tour du propriétaire, maintenant ?

_**Ministère de la magie, 1987.**_

Lucius Malfoy entra dans le bureau de Caïno Judal, au ministère de la magie. Ce dernier était responsable des entrées et sorties de dossiers au ministère et était souvent en relation d'affaires avec les mangemorts afin d'en retirer certains avantages. Cette fois, c'était Lucius qui semblait vouloir le soudoyer. Ce dernier ferma la porte discrètement derrière lui, même s'il ne restait plus que des elfes de maison chargés de travailler la nuit au ministère.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? demanda Lucius.

- Oui, je crois que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De science…

Caïno ouvrit un dossier. Lucius observa attentivement la maquette en trois dimensions qui en sortit. On voyait un chercheur qui semblait fatigué travaillant dans un laboratoire à faire des calculs. À côté de lui, se trouvait un faux mur avec une table de chaque côté. Sur une des tables était posé un verre d'eau duquel une vapeur blanche émanait.

- … Ce scientifique travaille sur une formule qui dissout une entité solide capable de la reconstituer en la projetant de l'autre côté d'une autre quantité solide, expliqua Caïno.

- Et alors ? demanda Lucius, qui ne comprenait rien à l'utilité de l'expérience.

- Alors il cherche à trouver une façon de traverser les objets de façon scientifique, expliqua Caïno, un peu nerveux.

- En quoi cela pourrait m'être utile ?

- Et bien… Si jamais vous êtes arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban, vous pourriez en sortir sans l'aide de la magie…

Lucius prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il trouva l'idée très intéressante, puisque justement, avec le coup d'éclat que désirait faire Voldemort pour prendre le pouvoir, si jamais ce dernier échouait, tous les mangemorts seraient arrêtés. Lucius était fortement soupçonné par Dumbledore et ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

- Comment c'est possible, sans magie ? Aucun moldu n'a jamais réussi à faire ça ! dit-il, sceptique.

- Ce chercheur a découvert les propriétés magnétiques d'un minéral qui, ingurgité, permet de séparer les cellules en atomes, tout en les maintenant vivantes et en place dans leur entité organique, dit Caïno, plus rassuré.

- Je vois… Est-ce qu'il a réussi ?

- Étant donné qu'il ne savait pas très bien lui-même l'objet de sa découverte, l'armée ne lui a pas donné les subventions nécessaires pour concrétiser son expérience, mais j'ai la certitude que la formule fonctionne. De plus, il n'avait pas tout le matériel scientifique nécessaire puisque sa découverte a été faite en 1859.

- Tu pourrais la fabriquer rapidement ?

Caïno avala de travers. Oui, il pourrait la fabriquer rapidement, mais discrètement, c'était une autre paire de manche. Afin de sortir un dossier du ministère, il devait suivre une procédure, sinon commettre un vol, mais le système de sécurité du ministère était au maximum.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible, monsieur Malfoy… dit Caïno, sa voix tremblant légèrement, mais… il manque un élément de la formule qu'il était seul à connaître.

**Manoir Malfoy, 2005**

Au moment où Narcissa et Draco allaient partir pour se rendre à la gare, la cheminée du hall d'entrée s'alluma toute seule et un visage apparut dans la braise.

- Narcissa ! murmura le visage.

Narcissa et son fils approchèrent de la cheminée et s'agenouillèrent devant afin de mieux entendre.

- Bellatrix, c'est toi ? questionna sa sœur, inquiète.

- Severus revient d'Azkaban… Lucius s'est échappé…

Un sourire sadique illumina le visage de Draco.

**Londres, 2005**

Un homme était assis au comptoir d'un bar. Il était si ivre qu'il avait toute la peine du monde à ne pas s'écrouler par terre, une bière entre les mains, buvant encore. C'était Spike.

- Buffy… râla-t-il.

Le barman ne s'en préoccupa même plus, puisque Spike répétait la même histoire depuis le début de la soirée. Spike se tourna vers un client qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Buffy va se ma… marier… dit-il, péniblement.

Le client lui jeta un regard, mais l'ignora, préférant boire en solitaire.

- A… avec qui… un po… po-ète, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il, en se levant, chancelant.

Spike prit une autre gorgée de bière et déposa sa bouteille sur le comptoir en riant de voir qu'elle avait du mal à tenir en équilibre. Heureusement, le barman la rattrapa de justesse. Le vampire regarda à l'extérieur. Comme il faisait encore nuit, il sortit. Spike déambula lentement dans la rue. Soudain, il vit une enseigne qui attira son attention.

- Le… chau… chaudron… baveux… baveur… eut-il de la difficulté à lire.

Il vit un homme à l'air louche y entrer. À cause de l'alcool, il crut que c'était peut-être un démon et il le suivit, espérant se défouler par une petite bagarre. Dans le bar, sans trop de discrétion, il suivit l'homme. Ce dernier ouvrit le chemin de traverse. Spike écarquilla les yeux, pensant qu'on lui jouait un sale tour. L'homme se retourna et le vit traverser après lui. Il n'en fit aucun cas, puisque Spike réussit à traverser également, prouvant qu'il ne pouvait être un moldu.

De l'autre côté, Spike s'écroula, ivre mort. L'homme qu'il suivait le souleva et l'emmena dans un hôtel minable en lui payant une chambre, et reprit son chemin.

**Pré-au-lard, 1987**

Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy discutaient depuis un moment dans l'arrière-salle du bar _Les Trois Balais_, située à l'étage, là où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- … mais je n'ai que cette quantité, dit Lucius, qui tendait à Rogue une fiole contenant un liquide bleuté. Caïnos m'a dit que ça lui avait pris une demi-journée pour émietter les minéraux sans l'aide de la magie.

- Tu crois qu'il y en aura suffisamment ? répondit Rogue, observant la potion.

- Je veux que tu la gardes en lieu sûr. Comme tu es officiellement avec Dumbledore, tu pourras me l'apporter à Azkaban si jamais ça tourne mal pour tu-sais-qui.

Rogue n'était pas tout à fait certain. Lucius était convaincu que Rogue ne se ferait pas prendre, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude absolue… Severus se dit qu'il devrait lui-même tenter de fabriquer davantage de ce mélange pour sa propre sécurité.

- Tu le feras ?

- Tant que je pourrai sans me compromettre, Lucius…

- Bien. Alors je te la confie. Maintenant, je dois connaître l'ingrédient qui manque et me rendre chez ce scientifique pour le savoir. Tu as la boîte ?

Severus lui tendit un petit coffret. Aussitôt qu'il le prit, Lucius Malfoy descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit par la porte arrière afin de ne pas être vu des clients, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui.

- Brillant, constata Severus en regardant la fiole, avant de la cacher dans une de ses poches.

**Poudlard, 2005**

Draco Malfoy entra avec nonchalance dans son cours optionnel _Légendes démoniaques et apocalyptiques_. Il sourit de dédain en apercevant une nouvelle enseignante qui semblait timide et fragile, tant elle était petite et menue. Il prit une des dernières places libres, mais avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assis à côté de nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger, il était trop tard puisque le cours commençait.

- Je m'appelle Willow Rosenberg, dit l'enseignante, qui semblait terriblement nerveuse. Sachez que le cours _Légendes démoniaques et apocalyptiques_ portera surtout sur le monde moldu, là où les créatures en questions se nourrissent, à proximité de ce qu'on appelle _La bouche de l'enfer_.

Comme toujours, Hermione Granger leva la main afin de faire part à tous qu'elle avait déjà fait toutes les lectures nécessaires pour se préparer au cours.

- Oui ? demanda Willow à la main levée.

- J'ai vu dans votre plan de cours que nous parlerons de la _Tueuse de vampires_. Or, celle-ci s'avère combattre d'autres créatures que des vampires. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Rosenberg sourit et commença à répondre à sa question, pendant que Draco avait l'envie folle de jeter un sortilège humiliant à Granger. Il en avait assez de l'entendre. Au moins, il se dit que les deux autres membres du trio n'étaient pas dans ce cours auquel Lucius tenait vraiment à ce qu'il prenne. Son père lui disait toujours qu'on devait être plus près de ses ennemis que de ses amis et que dans ce sens, il devait en connaître davantage sur les sang-de-bourbe, donc des moldus.

**Chemin de traverse, 2005**

Spike se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôtel le lendemain soir. Il avait dormi toute la journée et avait cuvé son vin. Le mal de crâne l'avait réveillé. Il avait maintenant très faim. Sans trop comprendre de quelle façon il avait atterri dans cet endroit, il sortit et déambula sur le Chemin de traverse.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? se demanda-t-il.

Le vampire avait beau se creuser la mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit à Londres. Les gens qu'il rencontrait sur son passage semblaient tous croire qu'on était le jour d'Halloween. De grands chapeaux pointus pour la plupart, de longues capes noires, des chats ou des crapauds perchés sur l'épaule de certains et des balais dans la main de d'autres.

- Ils ont tous fumé ou c'est moi qui hallucine ?

Des familles entières semblaient vivre comme des sorciers. Aucun ne portait de vêtements civils.

- Beau manteau ! Un peu trop moldu, par contre… lui dit une jeune fille avant de s'envoler sur son balais.

Non loin de lui, quelque chose semblait bouger dans une poubelle. Spike s'en approcha et y reconnut un journal. _La gazette du sorcier_. Cependant, une photo bougeait en page couverture.

_Lucius Malfoy s'est échappé d'Azkaban_, disait le titre. Après s'être assuré que la photo de ce Lucius était belle et bien seulement une photo, Spike regarda attentivement les yeux de l'homme, qui lui paraissaient familiers et savait où vérifier son hypothèse. Il accrocha ensuite un passant.

- Excusez-moi, madame…

La sorcière se retourna.

- Vous pouvez m'indiquer comment, heu… comment je dois faire pour retourner, heu…

Spike chercha à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire. Il trouva enfin.

- Au Chaudron baveux.

- Vous voulez dire au Chaudron baveur ?

- Ha ! Oui, c'est bien ça !

La femme paraissait cependant sceptique, alors Spike inventa quelque chose qui lui semblait tout expliquer. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que je serais plus en sécurité ailleurs… Vous savez ce que je veux dire… dit Spike en montrant la photo du journal.

- Ho ! Je suis désolée, dit la femme. Suivez-moi !

**Manoir Malfoy, 1987**

Lucius sortit du coffret une drôle de montre. Il s'agissait d'un objet de sorcellerie très rare que Dumbledore avait en sa possession et que Rogue avait réussi à emprunter, prétextant avoir peut-être perdu un indice concernant Voldemort il y avait quelques jours. Ça faisait partie du plan pour renforcer la confiance que Dumbledore avait en Rogue : il devrait dénoncer Lucius d'avoir illégalement fait usage de la montre qui permettait de voyager dans le temps. Le ministère de la magie ferait enquête et ne découvrirait aucune preuve, puisque Lucius ne ramènerait rien de son voyage et ne modifierait en rien l'histoire.

Lucius Malfoy fit tourner à plusieurs reprises le mécanisme de la montre. Tout tournoya autour de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il se retrouva dans la même pièce du manoir, mais cent vingt-sept ans plus tôt.

**Poudlard, 2005**

Draco, de fort mauvaise humeur, se rendait à la bibliothèque de l'école. Il devait déjà préparer un devoir pour chacun de ses trois premiers cours. Aussitôt qu'il poussa la grande porte, il croisa Potter et Weasley qu'il ne se gêna pas de bousculer avec violence. Ron faillit perdre son équilibre, mais se retint à temps, après avoir laissé tomber quelque chose par terre. Lorsque ses deux ennemis furent partis, Draco ramassa ce que Ron avait oublié. Il s'agissait de son agenda. Draco le pris avec dédain, regarda autour de lui si on l'observait et cacha l'objet entre deux bouquins lui appartenant.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux tables de travail où il prit place. Après s'être assis, il aperçut encore une fois Granger, plongée dans un amoncellement de livres tout autour d'elle. Il en était découragé, tellement il en avait assez de voir traîner cette sang-de-bourbe partout où il allait. Cependant, il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas dans cet endroit qu'il rencontrerait Crabbe ou Goyle, se demandant même si ces derniers savaient lire.

**Conseil des Observateurs, 2005**

Giles regardait la page de journal que Spike lui tendait. Il était très tard, mais comme il savait que Spike ne pouvait attendre le matin, Giles avait fait l'effort de se lever, enfilant une robe de chambre en vitesse. En voyant la photo bouger, il se demanda comment le vampire avait pu se l'être procurée.

- Et alors ? demanda Spike, qui observait attentivement la réaction de Giles.

- Spike… commença Giles. Tu… tu as lu l'article ?

- Bien sûre que non : je n'ai que regardé la photo en essayant de faire peur à celui qui est dessus… Bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! On parle de sorciers, de moldus, de sang-de-bourbe, de mangemorts et de _vols de morts_ et de toutes sortes de trucs qui semblent normaux pour ceux à qui s'adresse ce foutu journal ! Et en plus, je suis certain avoir déjà vu ce type, alors expliquez-moi ! Et je voudrais savoir ce que goûte ce sang-de-bourbe…

Giles prit le temps de s'asseoir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il devait absolument tout expliquer à Spike, parce qu'il était lui aussi intrigué par le fait que le vampire connaisse Lucius Malfoy. Les informations de Spike pouvaient être cruciales, mais connaissant le vampire, elles n'étaient pas gratuites.

- Et bien voilà… commença Giles, en enlevant ses lunettes. Il existe un monde de sorciers complètement secret aux humains normaux, qu'on appelle moldus. _Voldemort_, et non pas _vols de morts_, est un des plus puissants sorciers qui a failli prendre le contrôle de tout. Il a disparu en tentant de tuer un enfant qui, selon une prophétie, était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre un jour.

- Ça a un rapport avec Buffy ?

- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Buffy… répondit Giles, impatient lorsqu'il était interrompu. Pour faire une histoire courte, cela s'est produit il y a seize ans. Voldemort a disparu, mais plusieurs sorciers qui étaient ses complices, les mangemorts, se sont faits arrêter et emprisonnés dans une prison de sorciers qu'on appelle Azkaban. Il y a deux ans, Voldemort est revenu, mais visiblement affaibli. Lucius Malfoy a été accusé d'être un mangemort et sa culpabilité a été prouvée.

- Et le sang-de-bourbe ?

- Sang-de-bourbe est le nom qu'on donne à ceux qui sont nés de parents qui ne sont pas sorciers, mais qui eux le sont.

- Willow en est une ? Ha… j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait un goût particulier… rêvassa Spike tout haut, se rappelant un souvenir.

Giles voulait savoir au plus vite ce que Spike avait reconnu en voyant Lucius Malfoy. Il dévia donc le sujet vers le sorcier.

- Lucius Malfoy est un sang pur. Tous les membres de sa famille sont des sorciers depuis toujours. Par conséquent, il n'y a aucun sang-de-bourbe dans sa généalogie. Voldemort, si tu ne t'étais pas encore posé la question à propos de ses motifs, souhaite éliminer tous les sang-de-bourbe, un peu à la façon d'Hitler avec les juifs… Willow est juive, c'est bien trop vrai, constata Giles, pour lui-même.

- C'était ma prochaine question, mentit Spike.

- Maintenant, parle-moi un peu de cette photo… Tu dis que tu as reconnu Lucius Malfoy ? Te rappelles-tu où et comment tu l'aurais vu ?

Spike semblait confus. Il regardait dans le vide, à la recherche d'un lointain souvenir, mais Giles voyait bien que quelque chose semblait incohérent dans son esprit.

- Spike ?

- … Je suis pourtant certain de ne pas me tromper, mais… ça semble impossible, pourtant… à moins que les sorciers puissent vivre plus longtemps que les humains, mais…

Spike hésitait à le dire à Giles. Il était certain d'avoir raison, mais doutait que Giles eut une explication logique à lui fournir.

- J'ai déjà vu une photo de lui… quand j'étais gosse…

Giles remit ses lunettes, croyant que le vampire voulait se moquer de lui. Pourtant, ce dernier semblait sincère et obstiné à cette idée.

- Peut-être que tu te trompes… Les sorciers vivent aussi longtemps que les humains, puisqu'ils sont également des humains. Un ancêtre de Lucius Malfoy, peut-être ?

- Non, je sais que c'est lui… plus jeune d'une quinzaine d'années, mais je suis certain que c'est lui, parce que je l'ai regardée très souvent, cette photo…

- Et où l'aurais-tu aperçue ?

- Ma mère en avait une, cachée dans son coffre à bijoux.

_**Base militaire de l'armée britannique, 1859**_

Lucius était vêtu de l'uniforme de l'époque. Sur sa veste, son grade indiquait qu'il était Capitaine. De toute sa prestance habituelle, il alla droit au but et frappa à la porte du bureau du Général York, ministre de la défense. Lucius se permit d'entrer. Après la salutation militaire d'usage, le ministre le pria de faire sa requête.

- Général, je suis le Capitaine Lucius Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? Je ne connais pas…

- J'arrive de la milice navale, Général. En fait, je suis spécialiste en chimie. Étant donné la possible intervention de l'armée britannique dans le conflit civil américain, je vous serais peut-être plus utile ici en conceptions d'armement terrestre. Voici mon transfert.

Le Général York parcourut rapidement la dépêche que Lucius lui tendit. En fait, il s'agissait d'un transfert authentique, à l'exception du nom qui avait été subtilisé. Évidemment, il n'y vit que du feu.

- Bien… Suivez-moi, Capitaine. Vous êtes notre nouveau responsable du département de recherche scientifique de l'armée que nous attendions. Concoctez-nous de jolies petites bombes et vous serez gradé d'ici peu !

Lucius rit avec son nouveau supérieur.

_**Poudlard, 2005**_

Draco travaillait depuis quelques heures déjà dans ses devoirs. À tout moment, il se perdait dans ses pensées… Il imaginait son père en train d'échapper aux détraqueurs, son père devenu cinglé, son père qui ne le reconnaissait plus, etc. Comment avait-il bien pu réussir à sortir d'Azkaban ? Est-ce qu'il essaierait de communiquer avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il devrait se cacher longtemps ?

À sa droite, il jeta un regard en direction de Granger. Elle semblait avoir lu la majorité de tous les bouquins qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et elle continuait d'écrire, tout aussi acharnée que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Draco était dégoûté par tant de zèle de la part d'une foutue sang-de-bourbe qui serait probablement tuée par Voldemort, de toute façon.

Désirant se changer un peu les idées, Draco pensa qu'il serait peut-être bon jeter un coup d'œil à sa petite trouvaille. Il sortit l'agenda de Ron et l'ouvrit.

- Beurk ! Weasley est un véritable porc… commenta-t-il.

Il tourna les pages, découvrant des gribouillis, des pages à moitié déchirées, des taches de nourriture et… des photos de Granger. Draco pouffa de rire un peu trop fort et la bibliothécaire lui fit un avertissement non verbal. Draco jeta un regard sur Granger, qui n'avait rien entendu et regarda à nouveau les photos. Il y en avait trois. Les deux premières semblaient avoir été prises à Pré-au-lard aux côté de la jeune sœur de Weasley. La troisième, quant à elle, était une photo officielle du bal des trois sorciers. Ron avait tracé un cœur autour du visage.

Draco observa attentivement. Il trouva qu'Hermione n'était pas si mal, pour une sang-de-bourbe. Son intelligence en aurait fait une puissante alliée. Il pensa même qu'il aurait pu s'intéresser à elle si elle avait été une sang pur, une Serpentard et une ennemie de Potter. Or, elle n'avait rien de tout ça et si elle était assez bête pour sortir avec le rouquin, elle ne méritait pas son attention.

Il se surprit soudain à sourire, pensant qu'il pourrait manipuler Weasley facilement, puisque Granger n'était sûrement pas au courant de son béguin pour elle.

**Londres, 2005**

Le lendemain soir, Spike alla frapper à la porte bleue de l'adresse que Giles lui avait fournie. C'était la demeure familiale d'une ancienne observatrice. Ancienne, parce qu'elle était morte dans l'explosion du précédent Conseil des Observateurs.

Le vampire attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte. C'était lui qui s'était rappelé de l'observatrice en question : il l'avait rencontrée le jour où le Conseil était venu évaluer Buffy en échange d'informations concernant la nature de Gloria. Trois observateurs étaient venus l'interroger pour connaître la nature de ses relations avec la tueuse et ses copains. Une d'entre eux avait semblé en connaître beaucoup sur lui et lui avait avoué avoir écrit une thèse à son sujet. Par logique, elle en avait probablement gardé une copie chez elle, même si toutes les archives du Conseils avaient été perdues dans l'explosion. Giles lui avait donc donné l'adresse, car selon son hypothèse, l'observatrice aurait peut-être des infos au sujet de sa mère à propos de Lucius Malfoy.

- Oui ? demanda un vieil homme qui avait finalement ouvert la porte.

- Vous êtes monsieur Knox, le père de Judith Knox ?

L'homme parut importuné qu'on lui rappelle la mort atroce de sa fille.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il, brusquement.

- Je viens de la part du Conseil des Observateurs… Votre fille aurait fait une thèse qu'il nous serait utile de récupérer…

- Cette porte est fermée à tout ce qui concerne le Conseil des Observateurs ! Désolé !

Monsieur Knox allait refermer la porte, très en colère, mais Spike savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas été invité à entrer.

- Je suis désolé d'insister, mais en réalité, je vous ai menti un peu… Je ne viens pas de la part du Conseil, mais je désire cette thèse pour des informations personnelles… C'est qu'elle me concerne directement et je…

- Vous êtes Spike ?

Les yeux de l'homme semblaient s'être allumés d'un coup, tandis que Spike restait confus devant un changement d'attitude aussi contradictoire à propos de lui. Après tout, il était censé être reconnu pour son côté sadique et terrifiant…

- Entrez tout de suite ! lui lança monsieur Knox, en s'écartant de l'entrée.

Spike s'introduisit dans le hall, incertain.

- Venez, venez ! Je vais vous montrer !

Spike suivit l'homme. Ce dernier grimpa avec difficulté les nombreuses marches menant au deuxième étage. Arrivés en haut, monsieur Knox déverrouilla une porte et alluma l'interrupteur. Spike le suivit à l'intérieur. C'était la chambre de sa fille. Au mur était affichée une vieille photographie de lui, agrandie, à l'époque où il était encore humain.

- Bon sang… s'exclama-t-il, réellement surpris.

- Je sais bien que vous êtes un vampire, mais ma fille faisait une telle obsession à votre sujet… Seigneur ! Toute sa recherche est basée sur votre évolution et je ne vous cache pas la joie qu'elle a eue lorsqu'elle a appris que vous étiez aller récupérer votre âme !

Ainsi donc, elle l'avait su et c'était probablement pour ça que son père l'avait invité à entrer chez lui en toute confiance. Il était soulagé d'apprendre que son âme était la seule tache à sa réputation.

- Vous pouvez fouiller dans son ordinateur : elle doit probablement avoir plusieurs recherches à votre sujet à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller prendre mon thé avant d'aller dormir.

- Heu… dit Spike à monsieur Knox, qui s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Est-ce que… Judith avait-elle des photographies ou des trucs comme ça… Je pensais à ma mère, en particulier…

- Oh ! Bien sûre ! Regardez dans le classeur et prenez tout ce que vous voulez ! Elle aurait été tellement fière de vous revoir que je suis certain qu'elle vous aurait tout donné !

Spike remercia le vieillard d'un signe de tête et plongea immédiatement dans le classeur. Il découvrit assez rapidement un dossier nommé _Photos - William le Sanglant / Spike_. Spike l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement, étant donné qu'il y en avait très peu. Toutes ces photos semblaient provenir de l'album de sa mère, puisqu'il s'en rappelait plusieurs. Sur certaines, il ne reconnaissait pas les gens, mais l'observatrice avait pris soin d'indiquer l'identité de chacun et la date à l'endos de chacune des photos. Il trouva sa photo de baptême et celle de première communion, qu'il était étonné de revoir. Une autre montrait plusieurs personnes ayant assisté au bal donné en l'honneur d'un des nombreux fils de la reine Victoria. Il y était allé accompagné de sa mère. Il vit aussi une photo de son grand-père qu'il n'avait pas connu, un diplôme de biochimie au nom de son grand-père, le testament de son grand-père et quelques articles de journaux.

- Bon sang… elle doit bien y être…

Spike parcourut à nouveau chacune des photos, en prenant soin de vérifier si l'une d'elles n'était pas collée à une autre. Toujours rien. Le découragement semblait le gagner peu à peu. Il alluma l'ordinateur, qui semblait fonctionner encore malgré toute la poussière qui datait de deux ans. En patientant après le chargement de la machine, il regarda les articles de journaux. La plupart étaient des rubriques nécrologiques des premières victimes qu'il avait faites, dont celle de sa propre mère. Soudain, il tomba sur un article de son grand-père qui expliquait être à la veille de faire une grande découverte grâce à un minéral magnétique.

Spike déplia l'article afin de le parcourir et ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit la photo qu'il cherchait tant. Sous cette dernière, on pouvait lire : _Capitaine Lucius Malfoy, responsable du département des sciences et technologies de l'armée britannique, en compagnie d'un chercheur, le professeur Thomas Adams._ Le chercheur en question était son grand-père maternel. Plus bas dans l'article, Spike lut : _Le corps du scientifique retrouvé par sa fille, Anne, dans la demeure familiale. L'armée fait enquête sur l'assassinat, qui pourrait avoir un lien avec ses recherches._

Département scientifique de l'armée britannique, 1859 

- Professeur Adams, je vous présente le Capitaine Malfoy, dit le Colonel Green à un des chercheurs du département des sciences et technologies de l'armée britannique.

Le scientifique leva la tête de son microscope pour effectuer le salut militaire d'usage au nouveau responsable du département.

- Le capitaine s'intéresse beaucoup à vos recherches, professeur.

- C'est vrai ? dit le chercheur, qui semblait être épuisé à force de se creuser les méninges.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit le Colonel, avant de les quitter.

Le professeur fourra ses lunettes dans la poche de son sarrau et se frotta les yeux. Lucius Malfoy l'observait attentivement, cherchant un point faible à exploiter.

- Je voudrais que vous me parliez davantage de vos recherches, professeur, dit Lucius. J'ai lu le dossier de votre demande de soumission avec attention, mais je me pose quelques questions à propos de vos intentions.

- Ho… dit le professeur Adams, se grattant le front. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus… Je crois avoir trouvé une façon de faire traverser des objets organiques à travers des objets solides… On pourrait peut-être se servir de ce procédé pour prendre des objets dans des trous sans avoir besoin de creuser ! plaisanta le chercheur. Très utile pour les chiens…

Lucius avait envie de rire, tellement la situation lui semblait ironique. Les moldus pouvaient bien être dépourvus de magie, puisqu'ils refusaient catégoriquement d'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient créer quelque chose lui ressemblant, préférant des inventions stupides dotées d'engrenages et de rongeurs courant pour les faire bouger.

- Mais professeur, l'utilité pourrait bien aller au-delà de votre imagination… Ce à quoi je faisais référence était plutôt les motifs qui vous empêchaient d'atteindre votre but.

- Mais les subventions, mon Capitaine, les subventions…

- N'avez-vous donc pas pu créer un prototype qui fonctionne ?

- Si, si… répondit le professeur, plutôt tourmenté, mais… un élément de la formule doit être en plus grande quantité et ce n'est pas possible… non, on ne peut pas faire ça… je dois absolument trouver un substitut et c'est ça qui coûte très cher…

**Poudlard, 2005**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis pour le festin du soir, chacun à la table de sa maison respective. Draco était assis entre Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux sous-fifres. Il se retourna et jeta un œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors, plus particulièrement vers le trio Potter et compagnie. Il assena alors un coup de coude dans le ventre de Goyle, qui failli s'étouffer avec son pâté.

- Weasley a le béguin pour la sang-de-bourbe ! lui lança-t-il.

- Pourm Hrmomme ? demanda Goyle, la bouche pleine.

- T'es qu'un sale porc ! lui dit Draco, avec une expression de dédain.

- Comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda Pansy, qui avait entendu.

- J'ai vu des photos de Granger dans son agenda avec des poèmes ridicules et des petits cœurs tracés en rouge.

- T'as son agenda ? Montre-nous un peu ! supplia Pansy.

- Je peux avoir les photos pour moi ? demanda Goyle, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Draco lui plaqua une claque derrière la tête, assez forte pour que celui-ci eut passé près de piquer du nez dans son assiette.

Des hiboux arrivèrent au-dessus de leur table, certains laissant tomber des paquets ou des lettres de leurs pattes. Draco reçut justement une missive qu'il attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un plat de salade. Il s'empressa de la décacheter et la lut discrètement.

_Pair est à Paul à l'arsal des tribés dans un 1j4 dit haine aime._

Il s'agissait d'un code secret dont seule la famille Malfoy connaissait la clé, langage appris par cœur que son père avait fabriqué pour sa mère et lui.

_Pair père_

_Paul P-au-l Pré-au-lard_

_arsal arrière salle_

_tribés 3 B Trois Balais_

_1j un jour_

_4 4 heures du matin_

_haine aime N. M. Narcissa Malfoy_

**Londres, 2005**

Le soleil venait de se coucher. Spike avait enfin pu sortir de la maison du père Knox afin de poursuivre son enquête. Il avait appelé Giles pour lui transmettre les informations qu'il avait apprises et ce dernier lui avait conseillé de s'introduire en douce dans les services secrets de l'armée britannique afin de faire la lumière autour de l'assassinat de son grand-père. Giles espérait qu'ils puissent découvrir ce que Lucius Malfoy était allé trafiquer en 1859 et surtout, s'il avait rapport avec cette mort.

Le vampire avait l'estomac un peu creux. Monsieur Knox avait eu l'amabilité de lui offrir une bonne rasade de sang de porc, mais Spike avait encore un peu faim. Il se contenta de humer l'odeur des humains qui circulaient autour de lui. Soudain, il reconnut une odeur familière. Spike cessa de marcher, prit une inspiration et se laissa guider par son odorat dans la bonne direction.

L'odeur provenait d'une silhouette solitaire sous une cape à capuchon noir qui se dirigeait vers le Chemin de traverse. Spike suivit la silhouette plutôt que de tourner en direction des bases militaires. Connaissant maintenant le moyen d'en ouvrir l'accès, Spike put garder une bonne distance entre lui et celui qu'il traquait. Au moment où la silhouette familière allait monter sur un balais, Spike lui prit l'épaule et la retourna.

- Spike !

- Bonsoir, la rouquine.

**Londres, 1859**

Lucius frappa à la porte de la demeure bourgeoise du professeur Adams. Ce dernier avait fini par l'inviter chez lui à force d'intérêts majeurs pour ses recherches, démontrés par son supérieur. Lucius était donc arrivé à ses fins : amadouer le scientifique au point d'établir une confiance entre eux.

Une jeune fille vint lui ouvrir chaleureusement et l'invita à le suivre, prenant soin de ranger la cape et le chapeau sur un crochet. Elle semblait très timide et n'osait prononcer un mot, visiblement tourmentée par sa présence, si on pouvait en croire ses rougeurs au visage. Elle vint pour saisir également sa canne, dont elle remarqua le manchon en forme de serpent, mais le capitaine ne semblait pas vouloir s'en séparer. Elle le conduisit à la cuisine. Lucius remarqua qu'il y avait trois couverts. Il n'avait pas prévu cela.

- Capitaine Malfoy ! l'accueillit le professeur. Venez, installez-vous ! Le dîner sera bientôt servi.

Lucius jeta un regard dans la direction de la jeune fille, qui détourna la tête, afin de lui cacher qu'elle le dévisageait depuis son arrivée. Le professeur comprit le questionnement non verbal de son supérieur.

- Ho ! Mais ce que je peux être inconvenant… dit le professeur, honteux. Capitaine, je vous présente Anne, ma fille. Elle dînera avec nous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Anne adore discuter de mes recherches : elle est au courant de tout et c'est une jeune fille bien discrète !

- Bien entendu, répondit Lucius, souriant hypocritement, avant de s'asseoir.

**Pré-au-lard, 2005**

En pleine nuit, Draco s'était rendu incognito à Pré-au-lard. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, tellement il avait hâte de revoir son père. Il était presque 4h. Draco entra aux _Trois Balais_ par l'arrière, puisqu'il y avait des clients qui se poseraient immanquablement des questions s'ils voyaient un jeune de seize ans, un jour de semaine, dans un bar. La porte arrière était entrouverte. Draco monta à l'étage. C'était sombre, alors il alluma sa baguette.

Dans la salle, il reconnut immédiatement son père, toujours aussi imposant, qui l'attendait. Lucius ferma la porte derrière son fils d'un seul regard. Draco le dévisageait. Il s'attendait à le voir mal en point, comme dans les journaux, mais son père semblait à peine différent, et il était loin d'en être déçu, preuve concrète que son père était aussi fort qu'il le croyait. Lucius fit un semblant de sourire complice à son fils, qui lui renvoya l'expression, sans bouger de sa position, la baguette en l'air.

- Mon fils, je suis fier de toi : je savais que tu viendrais ! Tu-sais-qui a une importante mission pour toi. Si je suis sorti d'Azkaban, c'est pour avoir l'honneur de te la confier. Es-tu prêt à l'accepter et à suivre mes traces ?

- Vous savez bien que oui, père !

- Soit ! Je ne peux te la révéler immédiatement, parce que l'endroit n'est vraiment pas sûr. Mais je vais t'en confier une autre immédiatement.

Draco était très fier. Quoi que serait la mission, il la ferait avec joie, surtout que son père avait besoin de lui et c'était l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il était lui aussi quelqu'un d'important.

- Je veux que tu deviennes un élève exemplaire dans ton cours de _Légendes démoniaques et apocalyptiques_.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco, déçu et insulté.

- Ho, mais ne sous estime jamais l'apprentissage, mon fils ! Surtout si elle a un but caché.

Le jeune Serpentard soupira de soulagement.

- Tu dois recueillir des informations sur ce professeur Rosenberg à propos de la façon dont elle a tenté de détruire le monde. Tu-sais-qui croit pouvoir la rallier à notre camp grâce aux informations que tu nous rapporteras. C'est une terrible sorcière, Draco.

- Elle ? Mais elle est stupide ! Même les Weasley sont plus « méchants » qu'elle !

- Voilà l'intérêt qu'elle a pour tu-sais-qui : elle n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être.

Confus, Draco essayait d'imaginer la pire chose que cette sorcière ait pu faire… Faire bouillir trop longtemps son thé ou oublier son balais dans le mauvais placard ?

- Willow Rosenberg a dépecé un moldu. Elle lui a arraché la peau pendant qu'il vivait encore pour se venger de la mort de sa petite amie.

- C'est une lesbienne ? Ha ! ha ! ha ! … Quoi ? Elle a tué quelqu'un ???

- Cette sorcière avait tellement assimilé de magie noire qu'elle a failli détruire le monde il y a à peine deux ans. Même tu-sais-qui aurait eu de la difficulté à faire ce qu'elle a fait. Et c'est aussi la seule sorcière à être redevenue normale après avoir assimilé tous les pouvoirs de la terre.

Draco était très impressionné. Il n'assisterait plus jamais à son cours de la même façon, se voyant même porter le plus grand respect à son professeur.

- Draco, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps si tu veux être rentré avant le matin. Je vais retourner me cacher et te contacterai plus tard.

Sur ce, Lucius lança une pièce à son fils et se téléporta, le laissant au milieu de la pièce, complètement chamboulé.

**Chemin de traverse, 2005**

Spike et Willow se baladaient tout en discutant.

- Comme ça, tu es devenue professeur de magie !

- Depuis que les sorcières de la confrérie m'ont « désintoxiquée » à la magie noire, elles m'ont fait connaître ce monde parallèle que même Giles ne connaissait pas !

- Et tu enseignes quelle discipline ? La cuisine pour sorciers ?

- Idiot ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Willow malgré tout. _Légendes démoniaques et apocalyptiques_, en fait. Et le plus drôle, c'est que je parle de nous et les élèves n'en savent rien !

- De nous ?

- De la Tueuse, des quatre vampires qui ont semé la terreur en Europe, du Maître, de Gloria, du Conseil des Observateurs…

- Quatre ? Tu veux dire…

- Oui, oui ! Darla, Angel, Drusilla et toi ! C'est certain que les deux vampires avec une âme méritent une petite attention particulière, mais les jeunes montrent beaucoup d'intérêt !

Spike sortit une disquette de la poche de son manteau et la tendit à Willow.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh… si ça peut t'être utile… C'est une thèse qui a été faite sur moi par une observatrice qui est morte lors de l'explosion de l'ancien Conseil. Par contre, elle ne contient pas les informations concernant mon âme, mais l'hypothèse que j'aille la récupérer un jour y est. Très intéressant.

- Merci, mais… Que fais-tu avec ça sur toi ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

Willow regarda l'heure. Il allait bientôt faire jour.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Lucius Malfoy. Je crois qu'il a assassiné mon grand-père.

- Ton grand-père… mais Spike ! c'est impossible, chronologiquement parlant !

Spike lui montra une copie de l'article de journal qu'il avait trouvé dans le dossier de Judith Knox. Willow écarquilla les yeux.

- Viens chez moi, tu dois absolument m'expliquer : j'enseigne à son fils.

Londres, 1859 

Le repas était terminé depuis un bon moment. Le professeur avait expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait les objectifs de ses recherches, mais avait toujours évité de répondre à la question détournée de Lucius, à savoir ce qu'était le dernier objet de sa combinaison.

Par contre, la spécialiste de la question semblait bien être sa fille. Depuis le début du repas, elle avait laissé son père expliquer lui-même, mais il lui avait permis de commenter et maintenant, on aurait dit que c'était elle, la véritable spécialiste de cette recherche. Elle avait lu et étudié pratiquement par cœur tout ce que son père avait trouvé. Et à défaut d'avoir pu voir elle-même les expériences en laboratoire, elle avait le talent de les expliquer clairement, facilitant la tâche à Lucius, qui n'y connaissait pratiquement rien en sciences moldues et prétextait préférer vulgariser puisque Anne ne pouvait comprendre autrement.

L'imposteur écoutait la longue conférence d'Anne avec intérêt. Malgré ce qu'il pensait des moldus, il la trouvait fascinante et brillante. Il se dit à ce moment qu'elle aurait pu faire une brillante carrière de sorcellerie. Plutôt jolie, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. À plusieurs reprises, Lucius oubliait presque qu'elle représentait tout ce que les mangemorts et lui-même détestaient. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du chercheur, il eut la stupéfaction de constater qu'il n'était plus là. Anne suivit son regard.

- Mon Dieu ! Père est allé se coucher !

Elle regarda le pendule de la grande horloge et tourna la tête vers Lucius, le rouge lui montant au visage.

- Capitaine, je crois qu'il se fait tard… J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé… J'aime tellement parler des recherches de mon père que j'en devient inconvenante. Je vous pris de m'excuser.

- Mais très chère, ce fut captivant ! Et je crois bien que vous avez raison : je dois rentrer.

- Je vous reconduits.

Anne et Lucius se levèrent en même temps. Anne le précéda jusque dans le hall, où elle lui tendit chapeau et cape, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à cette canne énigmatique. Lucius retarda quelque peu le moment de son départ. Il voyait bien qu'elle fuyait son regard et que ses rougeurs de timidité indiquaient un sentiment plus profond à son égard que de la simple courtoisie. Lucius prit sa main délicate et y déposa un baiser, un sourire hypocrite en coin.

- Me permettriez-vous de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Adams ?

- Oui, bien sûre… répondit Anne, timidement.

Lucius sortit alors, satisfait. Il allait se servir d'elle.

**Poudlard, 2005**

D'un pas assuré, Draco se rendait à la bibliothèque en fin de soirée. Depuis plusieurs jours, il entendait des rumeurs concernant son père. On disait que quelqu'un devait avoir aidé Lucius à s'échapper, tandis que d'autres disaient qu'il en était bien capable tout seul. Les élèves le regardaient avec respect et Draco voyait la peur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'on le croisait. Il adorait ce sentiment de pouvoir. Lorsqu'on se demandait si Lucius était devenu fou, Draco souriait pour lui-même : son père était trop fort mentalement pour ça.

En ouvrant la porte, le fils Malfoy aperçut le trio non loin d'un rayon de la bibliothèque. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose.

- Tu es certain que c'est ici que tu l'as perdu, Ron ? demanda Hermione, qui cherchait parmi les livres.

- Regarde encore dans ton sac, je vais demander à d'autres s'ils ont vu ton agenda, dit Harry.

- Il faut toujours que tu perdes tes affaires… répéta Hermione, exaspérée.

- Je ne perds pas TOUJOURS mes affaires ! s'écria Ron.

- Chut ! fit Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Ron se tut, très en colère, tandis que Harry s'éloigna vers les tables de travail pour interroger les autres. Draco se marrait.

- T'as regardé dans les poubelles ? lui suggéra Draco. Il y en a une à ton nom…

Ron serra les poings, tandis qu'Hermione lui suggéra de l'ignorer.

- Il a peut-être raison, Ron, se ravisa-t-elle. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a jeté…

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'important dans ton agenda ? ajouta Draco. Des restants de nourriture ?

- C'est vrai, Ron, tu n'as qu'à en acheter un autre. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter l'argent et…

- J'avais des choses… personnelles dans mon agenda ! s'opposa plus fortement Ron, qui rougissait.

- Monsieur Weasley, c'est la dernière fois que je vous avertis ! chuchota plus fort Madame Pince, faisant se retourner quelques élèves assis à la table la plus proche.

Draco se retint pour ne pas trop le provoquer : il avait besoin d'Hermione. Il commença à chercher des ouvrages pour la recherche du cours de Rosenberg, tout en observant la suite de la chasse à l'agenda. Harry revint et chuchota quelque chose à Ron. Draco les vit faire signe à Hermione qu'ils partaient, alors celle-ci retourna à sa table de travail, où elle avait laissé ses affaires en plan. Lorsque l'élu et son sous-fifre eurent quitté la bibliothèque, Draco prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui était déjà plongée corps et âme dans ses devoirs. Il s'assit devant elle en ouvrant ses cahiers qu'il étala sur la table.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je suis venu travailler, tu vois !

- Oui, je suis pas aveugle, mais pourquoi ici ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraider pour le cours de Rosenberg.

- S'entraider ? Tu veux rire !

- Non, j'ai bien envie de te donner un coup de main, si tu as besoin d'aide. Et si tu es gentille, je pourrais peut-être penser à l'éventuelle possibilité de réfléchir à probablement me placer en équipe avec toi pour le cours.

Hermione laissa tomber sa bouteille d'encre sur son devoir.

**Base militaire de l'armée britannique, 2005**

Willow connaissait maintenant toute l'histoire. Par une petite recherche informatique, elle avait trouvé pour Spike les plans de la base militaire de Londres. Ainsi, il savait maintenant où se rendre exactement pour trouver la pièce qui pouvait renfermer les secrets qu'il désirait découvrir. Son enquête pouvait avoir de l'importance pour toute la communauté des sorciers, mais elle en avait aussi surtout pour lui. Lucius Malfoy était peut-être l'assassin de son grand-père. Son grand-père avait peut-être découvert quelque chose d'important.

Spike vit le garde à l'entrée. Il se dissimula derrière un tank. Lorsque le gardien commença sa tournée des bâtiments extérieurs, le vampire sauta sur le capot du tank, prit son élan et sauta à nouveau, s'agrippant des deux mains aux rebords du toit. Grâce son agilité, d'un simple élan, il retomba sur le toit sans faire aucun bruit. Spike sortit la carte de sa poche. Le trou d'aération qui correspondait à la salle des archives était le troisième à partir de la gauche du bâtiment. Spike l'ouvrit et y descendit. Il longea un moment le tuyau pour enfin arriver vis-à-vis la pièce en question. Il descendit sans faire de bruit.

Des postes informatiques se trouvaient au centre. Quant aux classeurs, ils longeaient deux des quatre murs. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait fouiller les classeurs. Comme les archives qu'il désirait trouver dataient de 1859, il n'avait pas été nécessaire de les répertorier par informatique. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile pour Willow, qui piratait des sites gouvernementaux depuis l'âge de dix ans, comme d'autres se faisaient des sandwichs.

Le vampire commença par lire les étiquettes qui figuraient sur les tiroir. Au moins, l'ordre alphabétique pouvait l'aider. Il ouvrit le tiroir _A_ et en retira le dossier _Adams, Thomas_, qu'il déposa dans un sac-à-dos de l'armée qu'il décida de voler. Ensuite, il chercha dans le tiroir _M_ et en retira un dossier très mince _Malfoy, Lucius_. Ensuite, il sortit par le même chemin.

Au Conseil des Observateurs, tous étaient couchés. Spike se rendit dans sa chambre de fortune que Giles lui avait offerte et commença à parcourir les dossiers. Dans celui à propos de son grand-père, il lut les différents articles de journaux parlant de sa dernière recherche en cours. Il parcourut son dossier militaire : toujours rien de particulier, sauf une certaine fierté de connaître un peu plus cet homme auquel sa mère avait fait l'éloge lorsqu'il était tout jeune, sans jamais mentionner les détails de sa carrière, douloureux souvenir pour elle. Jamais sa mère n'avait parlé de l'assassinat de son grand-père. Il découvrit maintenant pourquoi en lisant les rapports de Scotland Yard, la police de l'époque : _…Le corps du professeur avait été vidé de son sang… Anne Adams, la fille de la victime, a découvert elle-même le corps de son père. Confuse, elle était incapable de dire si elle avait vu ou non l'assassin. Tout porte à croire qu'elle connaît son identité, mais son traumatisme l'empêche de parler…_

Le second dossier ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une lettre de transfert de la milice navale à l'armée de terre, dans le département scientifique. Il y avait cependant une note manuscrite à l'endos de la fiche cartonnée. _Dossier militaire jamais trouvé. Aucun témoin de la milice navale ne reconnaît la photo. A disparu après le meurtre du professeur Thomas Adams. Enquête fermée, et dossier clos, faute de preuves, en ce vingt-sixième jour d'octobre 1859._

**Londres, 1859**

Lucius se baladait dans un parc, Anne à son bras. Après avoir longuement insisté, la jeune fille avait finalement accepté d'accompagner le capitaine pour une petite balade. Par soucis des convenances, Anne avait attendu la permission de son père. Le professeur, se faisant vieux, voyait d'un bon œil cette idylle amoureuse. Sa fille pourrait épouser un bon parti, lui qui avait trop peu de temps à consacrer à une vie sociale éventuelle où il aurait pu lui trouver un mari. Le capitaine avait respecté la tradition et lui avait donc demandé s'il pouvait fréquenter sa fille et il avait accepté sans réticence, pouvant maintenant dormir en paix.

- Avez-vous froid ? lui demanda-t-il, la voyant frissonner.

- Non, ça va… Continuons.

Anne avait très froid. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait écourter cette balade. La première balade qu'elle avait faite au bras d'un homme. Lucius s'était bien rendu compte de cela.

- Venez, entrons dans cette gare, lui dit-il.

Il n'y avait plus de train à cette heure. La gare était vide : ils étaient donc seuls, à l'abris des regards. Lucius dénoua sa cape et la posa sur les épaules d'Anne. Par ce geste, ses mains étaient tout près du visage de la jeune fille. Anne ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son souffle tout près de son front. Lucius sourit. Il se pencha sur elle et toucha ses lèvres des siennes. Anne ouvrit les yeux de surprise et recula.

- Je vous demande pardon, s'empressa Lucius de dire. Je… Vous êtes si belle et délicieuse que…

Lucius attendait un signe de la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était éloignée. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Elle gardait la tête baissée, visiblement morte de honte. Cette chaste jeune fille semblait croire au grand amour. Lucius sur alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il se rapprocha d'elle humblement et posa un genou à terre.

- Anne, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

**Poudlard, 2005**

La bibliothèque allait fermer dans deux heures pour le couvre-feu. Hermione argumentait toute seule depuis un bon moment : Draco l'ignorait totalement, bossant sans relâche sur ses travaux. Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, Draco ajoutait quelques monosyllabes comme s'il l'écoutait réellement, mais aussitôt qu'il complétait des informations sur une feuille, il la passait à Hermione. Celle-ci parlant toujours, corrigeait machinalement les réponses. De temps à autres, Draco lui coupait la parole pour lui poser des questions scolaires auxquelles elle répondait également et reprenait le cours de son monologue.

Draco venait de terminer l'ébauche d'un plan de travail de recherche sur les vampires. Il en donna une copie à Hermione. Celle-ci prit la feuille et se tut soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Le plan de notre travail sur les vampires, répondit-il, avant de s'avancer sur sa chaise, en pointant des sections. … Cette partie, je peux la faire facilement. Là, tu pourrais chercher dans le bouquin que tu as emprunté, comme tu as dit et…

- Quoi ? Tu as dit NOTRE travail ?

- Depuis une bonne demi-heure qu'on bosse tous les deux dessus… J'espère bien qu'il est à personne d'autre !

Hermione resta bouche bée. Draco souriait de façon arrogante. Elle se demanda si c'était son sourire sincère ou son sourire hypocrite. Peu importait : il désirait réellement travailler AVEC elle et non qu'elle travaille POUR lui. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

- Tu vas lire ce bouquin et celui-ci pour répondre à ces trois parties, lui dit-elle, en guise de réponse. Oh ! Tu sais comment faire une conclusion, n'est-ce pas ?

**Poudlard, 2005**

Spike s'était réveillé très tôt ce soir-là : le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Willow l'avait invité à se rendre à Poudlard pour faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle lui avait demandé de faire vite, sachant qu'ils auraient peu de temps avant la fermeture s'ils ne voulaient pas être interrogés. Spike entra dans l'école de sorcellerie sans trop se faire remarquer, car Willow avait prévenu Dumbledore qu'un vampire particulier lui rendrait visite. Et il avait, bien sûr, accepté avec plaisir que sa nouvelle enseignante reçoive de la visite, d'autant plus qu'elle avait entretenu le directeur de l'objet de leur recherche. En fait, elle était tout d'abord allée lui demander son aide et c'était lui qui lui avait suggéré de chercher du côté de la bibliothèque, dans les archives de journaux.

- Salut, Spike ! Viens, je t'attendais.

Spike prit la main que Willow lui tendait et se laissa guider à travers les nombreux escaliers qui changeaient de place sans avertissement. Il était fort impressionné par cet univers de magie enchanteresse, lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans les ténèbres depuis tellement longtemps.

Willow poussa la grande porte de la bibliothèque et y invita Spike, laissant sa main. Spike écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'autant de livres.

- Ne montre jamais cet endroit à Rupert : on ne le reverrait jamais.

- Viens, c'est par là, dit Willow, riant de l'allusion.

**Londres, 1859**

Lucius attendait tout près de la fenêtre des Adams. Il était allé reconduire Anne et celle-ci avait immédiatement annoncé la bonne nouvelle à son père, qui voulait fêter l'événement. Monsieur Adams avait ouvert une bouteille pour l'occasion. Lucius en avait bu un verre, fêtant sa probable victoire qui approchait, car juste avant d'arriver à la maison, il avait réussi à convaincre Anne de le faire monter en douce à sa chambre lorsque son père serait couché. Il avait donc réussi à faire sortir la vilaine fille en elle, en lui assurant que tous les couples fiancés se « voyaient » bien avant le mariage, afin de vérifier s'ils ne font pas d'erreur, mais que personne n'en parlait. Naïve et amoureuse, Anne avait cru cet homme respectable sur parole.

Ainsi, il attendait qu'elle le fasse monter, ce qui fut assez rapide. Il escalada la fenêtre avec agilité. Anne riait de nervosité. Lucius l'embrassa et cette fois, peut-être à cause de l'alcool qui lui était monté à la tête, Anne s'accrochait désespérément à ses lèvres.

Les vêtements arrachés, ils plongèrent dans le lit et Lucius déflora la jeune fille, qui le prenait pour le prince charmant. Après leur courte épopée, elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir, rêveuse. Lucius profita de ce moment. Il prit sa délicate main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. Anne le regarda dans les yeux, prête à lui offrir le monde, des rêves plein la tête.

- Ma belle, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose d'important.

Anne lui sourit, attendant la demande de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, amour, lui dit-elle.

- Mon cœur, je voudrais montrer ma reconnaissance à ton père le plus rapidement possible et j'ai pensé lui faire une petite surprise… Je voudrais réaliser un prototype de sa formule pour qu'il obtienne une subvention : je crois qu'il le mérite bien. Cependant, je dois connaître le facteur manquant, si on peut dire ça comme ça…

Anne se redressa dans le lit, voyant bien que son fiancé n'aurait jamais demandé cela s'il avait su de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas possible dans l'immédiat pour toi de trouver un substitut à… ce qui manque, amour.

- Oh, poussin, mais tu sais, je suis fortuné et je pourrais facilement trouver l'objet rare en quantité suffisante… si tu me dis de quoi il s'agit, bien entendu.

Anne hésita un long moment à le lui dire. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas révéler ce secret. Lucius se fit plus affectueux et finalement, elle céda.

- … Il s'agit de son propre sang… un groupe sanguin très rare dont je n'ai même pas hérité… Pour avoir une quantité suffisante, ça le tuerait.

_**Poudlard, 2005**_

Ron revint à la bibliothèque. Il voulait inviter Hermione au bal d'Halloween et Harry l'avait convaincu de le faire avant qu'elle n'accepte d'accompagner quelqu'un d'autre en attendant qu'il se décide. Il se dirigea droit vers la table de travail d'Hermione, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Malfoy en train de travailler avec elle, comme s'ils étaient copains depuis toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Weasley, tu as vu une araignée ? rigola Draco.

Le rouquin se retint pour ne pas éclater et s'écarter de son sujet principal. Il préférait qu'Hermione le chasse d'elle-même avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre : faire son invitation devant Malfoy serait la pire humiliation de sa vie.

- Ron, si c'est encore pour me demander si j'ai vu ton agenda, la réponse est toujours non. Et je te le répète, vas t'en acheter un autre !

- Je peux pas, Hermione, j'ai des choses personnelles dedans…

Ron regarda Draco, qui avait le fou-rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important là-dedans pour le vouloir à tout prix ? demanda encore Hermione, qui ignorait totalement le comportement de Draco.

Ron n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle laisser Malfoy se moquer de lui comme ça ?

- Il a sûrement un petit poème ou deux sur toi, Granger ! répondit Draco, se tapant sur les cuisses.

Le rouge montait aux joues de Ron, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, exaspérée.

_- Tes cheveux couleur de miel illuminent mon ciel, dans tes yeux le soleil provoque en moi des étincelles_, cita Draco.

Hermione trouvait ces vers tellement nuls qu'elle crut que Draco les avait inventés sur le champ. Par contre, elle dut retenir Ron à deux mains lorsque ce dernier leva son poing, allant le balancer au visage de Malfoy.

Draco se leva, prit ses affaires et tourna les talons, continuant toujours de rire. En contournant un rayon de livres, il bouscula quelqu'un sur son chemin qui, contrairement à d'habitude, ne lui céda pas le passage. Il leva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Spike. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre qui le fit cesser de rire. Il contourna l'inconnu, tout en continuant de le dévisager, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Spike ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il observait ce jeune blondinet avec attention, le dévisageant lui aussi. Il sentait quelque chose de particulier.

- C'est son fils, chuchota Willow. Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius.

- C'est donc pour ça que j'ai instinctivement envie de le mordre ? ironisa Spike. Petit arrogant !

Willow attira l'attention du vampire sur les articles de _La gazette du sorcier_ de octobre 1987. On y parlait de ce dont Dumbledore lui avait raconté plus tôt dans la journée : Lucius Malfoy a été accusé d'avoir volé une des seules montres à remonter le temps, dont le directeur avait un exemplaire.

- Mais… c'est Severus Rogue qui l'a dénoncé ? s'exclama Willow, fort surprise de sa lecture.

- Qui c'est ?

- Un professeur qui a avoué avoir été un mangemort à cette époque… Je ne comprends pas… Bref, d'après ce qui est écrit dans cet article-ci, Lucius Malfoy a bel et bien été accusé avoir remonté le temps jusqu'en septembre 1859. Il se serait infiltré dans l'armée moldue, au département des sciences et technologies, comme nous le savions déjà… continua Willow.

- Oh, mais ça c'est nouveau, regarde, dit Spike. _… Il a été jugé par le ministère, mais disculpé faute de preuve d'effraction… le cours de l'histoire des moldus n'a en rien été modifiée et rien de moldu n'a été découvert chez lui… Narcissa Malfoy affirme qu'elle est étonnée de voir que son mari s'intéresse à la culture des moldus sans se servir de magie lors de son séjour… Lucius Malfoy affirme qu'il désirait retrouver un objet de valeur, cadeau de la reine Victoria, ayant été donné à sa famille à cette époque, mais qui a été volé… et qu'il n'était retourné dans le passé que pour savoir dans quelle main le joyau était rendu pour le retrouver dans le présent…_

- J'ai trouvé une autre information pertinente dans cet article-ci, dit Willow. _… Malfoy répond à l'accusation du meurtre d'un moldu de l'époque, qui n'était pas supposée survenir : « Je ne l'ai pas tué. Sa fille l'a probablement fait et je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. » déclare-t-il à la presse. … Le moldu n'avait plus une goûte de sang dans le corps… « Il y avait des vampires à cette époque. C'est probablement pour ça que le corps du moldu a été vidé de son sang, parce que Lucius n'en avait pas chez lui. Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse avec du sang de moldu ? » déclara Augustus __Rookwood…__ N'ayant aucune preuve du contraire, le juge de l'affaire disculpe Malfoy, sous prétexte que des sorciers ont déjà utilisé le voyage dans le temps sans jamais provoquer d'effet papillon…_

Spike arracha violemment le journal des mains de Willow. Il avait envie de passer sa rage en le déchirant, mais se contrôla à temps.

- Dumbledore m'a aussi parlé qu'on l'a accusé d'avoir été un mangemort après que Voldemort ait commencé son holocauste, mais qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve avant son arrestation, il y a deux ans… Spike, j'ai bien peur que son accusation d'être un mangemort a étouffé l'affaire de l'assassinat de ton grand-père…

**Londres, 1859**

Lucius s'était habillé à une vitesse incroyable. Anne n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle avait vu son regard changer au point de ne plus la voir ni l'entendre. Il prenait maintenant son inséparable canne à manche de serpent.

- Amour, non, ne fait pas ça ! lui cria-t-elle, enroulant sa couverture autour de son corps nu.

Lucius traversa le corridor et défonça la porte de la chambre du professeur Adams d'un coup de pied. L'homme se redressa dans son lit, son cœur battant à tout rompre en voyant son capitaine s'avancer vers lui à pas de géants, le feu dans les yeux. Lucius retira le manche de serpent de sa canne et révéla un assez long poignard, tandis que le bâton tomba par terre, se transformant en serpent. Anne criait derrière lui. L'imposteur empoigna les cheveux de sa victime dans une main afin de lui tenir la tête et, d'un coup sec, lui trancha la gorge. Le sang coula directement au-dessus de la gueule du serpent, grande ouverte, qui avala presque tout.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa besogne, Lucius s'empara du serpent, rangea le poignard dans sa gueule et retrouva sa canne originelle. Il sortit ensuite ce qui semblait être une montre et actionna un mécanisme qui le fit ensuite disparaître. Anne se précipita sur le corps de son père en hurlant.


	2. Le sang pur de Lucius Malfoy

**Partie 2 : **_**Le sang pur de Lucius Malfoy**_

Ce jour-là, Draco s'en allait dîner tout bonnement avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il était très fier, puisqu'il venait de recevoir la meilleur note du cours de Rosenberg pour son travail d'équipe avec Hermione. Il était très fier, non pas parce que Rosenberg les avait gardés après la classe pour leur confier quelques-uns de ses secrets sans grand intérêt, mais parce qu'il avait réussi à découvrir toute l'histoire à propos de ses pouvoirs en dérobant presque sous ses yeux un journal d'Observateur concernant le récit de la façon dont elle avait failli détruire le monde. Son père allait être fier de lui, puisqu'il avait réussi à remplir la mission qu'il lui avait confiée.

Sur le chemin des trois Serpentards, Severus Rogue était justement en pleine discussion avec Willow Rosenberg dans le corridor. Puisque des élèves circulaient, les deux enseignants semblaient chuchoter. Draco passa non loin d'eux juste au moment où il crut entendre Rosenberg demander à Rogue de la suivre pour lui parler de Lucius. Heureusement pour lui, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait aperçu.

- Passez devant, j'ai affaire ailleurs, dit Draco aux deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Goyle.

- Trop compliqué pour ta petite tête ! Oust !

Goyle fronça un sourcil et entraîna Crabbe aux donjons. Draco contourna une colonne de pierre et se cacha derrière, guettant les deux professeurs. Ceux-ci empruntèrent un corridor vide, descendirent quelques marches et entrèrent dans une classe vide. Draco se posta contre la porte. Il risqua un œil par le trou de la serrure. Les propos semblaient animés. Comme il n'entendait rien, il se risqua à entrebâiller la porte.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez, mademoiselle Rosenberg ! s'écria Rogue.

- C'était dans _La gazette du sorcier_, donc c'est public !

Severus Rogue se calma un peu. Il se dit que s'il refusait de répondre à ses questions, elle chercherait plus loin encore.

- Vous menez cette enquête pour quelle raison, je peux au moins savoir avant de vous répondre ?

- Je pense que l'affaire de l'accusation de Lucius Malfoy d'avoir voyagé dans le temps en 1987 et d'avoir assassiné le professeur Thomas Adams a été étouffée par son accusation d'être un mangemort.

- Et… qu'est-ce que j'ai à y voir ?

- C'est vous qui l'avez dénoncé. Or, vous étiez un mangemort à cette époque : ça ne colle pas !

- Ne vous est-il pas traversé l'esprit que je ne voulais plus l'être et que c'était à ce moment que j'aurais pu vouloir me repentir ?

- Trop facile ! Ce que je crois, c'est que vous étiez de mèche, Malfoy et vous, et que…

Quelques élèves passèrent devant la porte à ce moment. Draco se redressa un peu plus loin. Entendant les bruits de pas, les deux enseignants se turent. Rosenberg ferma la porte en claquant des doigts. Draco ne pouvait donc plus rien entendre.

Pendant ce temps, Spike était au Conseil des Observateurs. En lisant attentivement les dossiers militaires de son grand-père, il scruta à la loupe sa demande de soumission, afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait intéresser Malfoy à ses recherches, puisque toutes les notes du chercheur avaient disparues. C'était certain que Malfoy avait mis la main dessus : restait à savoir pourquoi. Dans le rapport, il semblait qu'il manquait un élément à la formule pour créer le prototype et que Thomas Adams avait besoin de capitaux pour trouver un substitut non organique. Les objectifs de la découverte n'étaient pas suffisamment vulgarisés pour que Spike y comprenne l'utilité. Mais, il y en avait forcément une pour Malfoy.

Cependant, un sentiment plus urgent l'empêchait de réfléchir au mobile du meurtre. Plus il relisait tous les documents qu'il avait en main, plus quelque chose le tracassait. Il tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de son passé d'humain, maintenant si loin dans le temps. Quelque chose lui échappait… Spike prit un crayon et un bout de papier et nota les éléments sur lesquels il accrochait.

… _Lucius Malfoy a remonté le temps jusqu'en septembre 1859…_

_La gazette du sorcier, 1987_

… _La fille de la victime connaissait probablement l'assassin…_

_Rapport de Scotland Yard, 1859_

… _Mademoiselle Anne Adams, qui n'était pas mariée, habitait chez son père…_

_Daily New, 1859_

… _William le Sanglant, très proche de sa mère, n'a jamais connu son père…_

_Mémoire de Maîtrise de Judith Knox, 1990_

… _William Adams, né en juin 1860, a été mordu en 1880, à l'âge de 20 ans…_

_Mémoire de Maîtrise de Judith Knox, 1990_

… _Tu n'as pas de papa, mon chéri…_

_Anne Adams à son fils William, 1867_

… _Le jeune Adams est un enfant illégitime, probablement le bâtard de…_

_Charles Underwood à une soirée, 1879_

Après avoir retranscrit ces passages, Spike se rendit à l'évidence. Lucius Malfoy avait assassiné son grand-père pour obtenir quelque chose, mais avait aussi laissé un petit souvenir à sa mère avant de repartir : lui.

La pièce était terne dans sa main. Draco aurait aimé qu'elle change de couleur, qu'elle s'illumine, qu'elle donne n'importe quel signal lui disant que son père désirait le voir. Il ressentait le besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que c'était que cette histoire de voyage dans le temps et de meurtre, mais surtout, pourquoi deux de ses professeurs en avaient parlé particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Draco faisait les cent pas, seul, dans la salle réservée aux préfets. Que penser de Rogue ? Que penser de son père ? Quel rapport entre cette histoire de 1987 et aujourd'hui ? Que faisait Rosenberg dans tout ça ? Soudain, un feu s'alluma de lui-même dans la cheminée. Draco s'approcha du visage de braise. C'était sa mère.

- Draco, c'est toi ? Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui et oui, répondit-il, en s'approchant.

- Mon chéri, si je ne t'envoie pas un hibou, c'est parce que je dois te parler de ta mission. Je vais t'envoyer mon elfe de maison dès demain. Il t'apportera quelques vêtements et babioles sans importance, mais c'est pour que tu lui remettes les informations que ton père t'a demandées. Prends soin de ne pas les laisser traîner quelque part, surtout !

- Bien sûr, je suis pas idiot !

Le visage se tut un moment. Narcissa allait partir, mais Draco l'en empêcha au dernier moment.

- J'ai surpris une conversation, aujourd'hui. Tu peux me dire pourquoi mon père aurait voyagé dans le temps ?

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ! s'écria Narcissa.

- Donc c'est vrai ! C'est vrai qu'il a assassiné un moldu en 1859 ?

- Chéri, mais qui a parlé de ça ? se radoucit sa mère.

- Willow Rosenberg questionnait Severus Rogue à propos de ça, répondit Draco.

- Elle le questionnait ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Je ne connais même pas l'histoire ! demanda-t-il, frustré que sa mère détourne ainsi ses questions.

- Seigneur, ils vont le découvrir… Rogue est perdu, donc toi aussi…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ! demanda Draco, confus.

- … Essaie de savoir pourquoi mademoiselle Rosenberg veut savoir ça… C'est très important, Draco.

Le visage disparut et le feu s'éteignit avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. En colère, il lança sa pièce sur le tas de cendres, tout en donnant un coup de pied qui créa un nuage de fumée dans lequel il s'étouffa.

Spike n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le jour l'empêchant de sortir, il n'avait jamais plus que quelques heures de soirée s'il désirait rencontrer des gens. Et il voulait rencontrer la femme de Lucius Malfoy. La contradiction de ses déclarations dans les rapports de police qu'il avait lus prouvaient qu'elle savait quelque chose et pouvait peut-être répondre à ses questions s'il savait s'y prendre. Il annonça sa visite à l'hologramme qui gardait l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Ce dernier la lui refusa, évidemment.

- Bon sang ! Mais je dois parler à Narcissa Malfoy, c'est important !

- Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas disponible pour _Spike_, répéta l'hologramme.

- … William Adams ! Dis-lui que c'est William Adams qui veut lui parler !

- Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas disponible pour _William Adams_.

- Pour qui est-ce qu'elle est disponible, au juste ? cria Spike.

- Veillez dire votre nom et la famille Malfoy sera heureuse de vous accueillir.

- SALETÉ DE…

Spike tenta de frapper violemment l'hologramme, mais son poing passa au travers et frappa le grillage de l'entrée. Il poussa un juron, la main en sang. Le grillage s'entrouvrit de lui-même, ne semblant pas avoir été fermé complètement. Spike hurla de rage. Il prit une roche décorative et frappa de toutes ses forces la boîte noire qui semblait être le mécanisme de l'hologramme. L'hologramme gardait le même sourire plastique de bienvenue.

- ARRRGGGGG !!!

Spike frappa jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive : l'hologramme disparut et Spike en tomba par terre, épuisé. Une bourrasque de vent referma le grillage et le verrouilla. Spike s'élança dessus, mais se blessa davantage.

Soudain, il vit un elfe de maison sortir du mur, juste à côté. Spike le saisit par le cou et s'en servit pour pénétrer enfin la demeure.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé sur le seuil de la porte que Spike relâcha sa victime, qui couinait comme un animal qu'on menait à l'abattoir. Narcissa ouvrit la porte. Elle leva aussitôt sa baguette pour jeter un sort à l'inconnu, mais s'arrêta net. Cet inconnu ne semblait pas en être un : il avait des airs de famille.

- Entrez… prononça-t-elle, faiblement.

Spike s'assit au salon, en face de la femme de Malfoy. Elle le dévisageait, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis le fils de Anne Adams. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Narcissa porta la main à son cou, qui rougissait. Sa voix semblait s'être bloquée dans sa gorge. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage. Spike décida de ne pas insister à ce sujet. Seul Lucius Malfoy en personne pouvait confirmer ou non s'il était son père. De toute façon, là n'était pas l'objet de sa visite.

- Thomas Adams a été assassiné en 1859. Est-ce que votre mari a quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans ?

- Non… réussit-elle à dire.

- Regardez ces journaux : Lucius Malfoy a remonté le temps. Selon les faits, il aurait disparu en même temps que les recherches de Thomas Adams, qui a été assassiné la nuit de son retour. Pourquoi !

- Je ne suis pas au courant…

Spike respira profondément, s'armant de patience avant d'en venir au même traitement qu'il avait réservé à l'hologramme.

- Dans ce rapport du ministère de la magie, vous déclarez que votre mari s'intéresse aux sciences moldues. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

- Bien. Puisque vous ne désirez pas répondre, j'en conclus que vous me cachez quelque chose. Peut-être votre fils sera-t-il plus coopératif…

Spike referma la fiche du dossier qu'il avait apporté en guise de preuve et se leva pour partir.

- Attendez ! lui lança Narcissa, qui se réveilla tout à coup. Je ne sais pas grand chose, c'est vrai… Lucius pensait qu'on irait à Azkaban et il cherchait un moyen pour qu'on puisse en sortir…

- Il est sortit d'Azkaban, dernièrement, non ? demanda Spike, qui fit tout à coup le rapprochement.

- Oui… Je… Je l'ai lu dans les journaux, comme tout le monde… Mais je vous en prie, si jamais vous révélez à qui que ce soit le motif de son voyage dans le temps, ils feront le lien avec son évasion actuelle… quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être dénoncé et mon fils pourrait courir un grave danger si c'était le cas…

Spike réfléchit un moment. Tentait-elle de le manipuler avec son fils ? Que ce soit le cas ou pas, est-ce que le fait de révéler la vérité permettrait de remettre Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban ? Au fond, tout ce que voulait Spike était de savoir la vérité pour lui-même, parce que pour la justice, c'était inutile : il était trop tard et ça ne servait à rien.

- À une seule condition, lui dit-il.

Narcissa blêmit et un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Elle semblait prête à promettre n'importe quoi.

- Soyez franche et répondez à cette unique question : était-il au courant de mon existence ?

- Non.

Draco se rendit à la réception de Poudlard. On l'avait fait demander : un elfe de maison lui apportait un nouvel équipement de Quiddich. Il entra dans le vestibule des secrétaires de l'école, là où l'attendait patiemment l'elfe de sa mère.

- Madame a acheté ce nouvel équipement pour son fils, dit l'elfe, en montrant l'énorme sac qu'il portait sur son dos.

La réceptionniste sourit à Draco, révélant une dent noircie, tout en plissant son énorme nez. Elle se réjouissait de cette charmante attention maternelle de madame Malfoy.

- Comme c'est gentil, commenta-t-elle. C'est votre anniversaire, jeune homme ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il regardait plutôt l'elfe avec nervosité. En fait, il se demandait de quelle façon il devait procéder pour lui donner les informations.

- Peut-être monsieur désire-t-il que Duncan monte le cadeau à sa chambre ?

- Fais donc ça ! lui répondit Draco, saisissant l'astuce.

Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des Serpentards. L'elfe déposa le sac par terre, attendant la missive de Draco. Ce dernier prit une enveloppe dans la poche de son pantalon et la lui tendit, accompagné du journal d'Observateur dérobé. Au moment où l'elfe allait les saisir, Draco les reprit. Il venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Je veux que tu me dises d'abord ce qui s'est passé au Manoir depuis hier, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe se recroquevilla. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire et avait soudain très peur.

- Qu'est-ce que monsieur veut savoir, exactement ? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'a fait ma mère depuis hier ? Est-ce qu'elle est allée quelque part ?

- Non, monsieur. Elle est restée au Manoir, à moins qu'elle ne soit sortie lorsque je suis allé faire des courses.

- Elle était comment après qu'elle m'ait parlé ?

- Elle était aussi jolie que d'habitude, monsieur…

- Imbécile !

Draco allait le frapper. L'elfe plaça les mains sur sa tête, en guide de protection. Il se ravisa et décida de poser ses questions autrement.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé un événement, au Manoir, qui ne soit pas comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, monsieur. L'hologramme à l'entrée est cassé.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de le frapper, cette fois. L'elfe fit un bond en arrière. Le jeune sorcier allait capituler et lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher, lorsque l'elfe rajouta quelque chose de pertinent.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, monsieur… C'est cet homme qui voulait absolument parler à votre mère qui l'a fait ! Duncan va le réparer aussitôt qu'il pourra…

Draco s'avança vers l'elfe, mort de peur, l'empoigna par le chignon pour le relever et continua son interrogatoire.

- Qui était-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? Mais parle, bon sang !

- Monsieur, Duncan va répondre à une question à la fois…

- D'accord ! Qui était-ce ?

- Duncan l'a entendu dire que c'était le fils de Anne Adams, mais il ne s'est pas nommé.

Anne Adams. Ce nom lui était bel et bien étranger.

- De quoi il avait l'air ?

- L'homme avait les cheveux blonds comme monsieur. Et il avait les yeux bleus et était habillé tout en noir, avec un drôle de manteau. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un sorcier.

Le type qu'il avait croisé à la bibliothèque ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Duncan se rappelle que l'homme voulait savoir des choses à propos de monsieur votre père. Il a demandé à votre mère si son mari était allé en 1859 et s'il avait tué un moldu. Il a montré des journaux à votre mère. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit pourquoi mon père était allé là-bas ?

- Ils ont parlé de science moldue et de Azkaban. Votre mère lui a dit de ne pas parler de ça à personne parce que vous seriez en danger. Mais Duncan ne sait pas pourquoi parce qu'elle ne lui a pas expliqué. Duncan vous a tout dit.

Il assimila les informations, trop confuses pour être capable d'établir des liens.

- C'est bon, tu peux partir, lui dit Draco en lui donnant la lettre et le bouquin.

- Oh ! L'homme a aussi demandé à votre mère si votre père le connaissait. Elle a répondu non.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Il veut tuer mon père, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce que l'homme a demandé en dernier, en échange de son silence. Ça semblait important pour lui et votre mère a souri et pleuré en même temps.

Le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre. Spike entra donc juste à temps dans l'immeuble du Conseil des Observateurs. Il était épuisé et désirait aller se coucher au plus vite, après avoir bu un peu de sang de porc que Giles s'était procuré pour lui.

Rien de nouveau, non, vraiment pas grand chose : on lui avait interdit l'accès au dossier de Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban. Spike revenait justement de la prison de sorciers, où il avait tenté de discuter avec l'administration. Le directeur de prison avait eu un entretien avec lui. La seule information que Spike avait réussi à obtenir de ce lourdaud était qu'un certain Severus Rogue avait été le dernier visiteur de Lucius Malfoy avant son évasion.

Quoi faire, maintenant… Aller voir ce Severus Rogue, évidemment, mais pour lui demander quoi, exactement ? Giles serait sûrement de bon conseil. Là, Spike était fatigué et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il aurait aimé avoir des informations sur l'évasion, mais révéler au directeur sa propre hypothèse aurait mis en péril sa parole à Narcissa Malfoy. Ces données auraient peut-être pu le conduire sur une piste pour retrouver cet homme qu'il croyait être son père. Il voulait le retrouver, le connaître, savoir…

En passant devant la salle d'entraînement des tueuses, déjà en fonction à cette heure matinale, Spike reconnut une voix qui aurait pu faire cesser son cœur de battre si ce dernier avait été encore en fonction. Buffy était là. Elle était à quelques pas de lui, tout près. Il ne la voyait pas, mais l'entendait discuter avec des tueuses. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Pas tout de suite. Trop tôt. Trop tard. Giles était arrivé derrière lui.

- Spike, tu viens de rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je reviens d'Azkaban.

- Tu as vu Buffy ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je lui ai tout expliqué à propos de ton enquête. Tu nous donneras donc les derniers développements en même temps.

Spike n'eut pas le temps de protester. Giles était déjà dans la salle d'entraînement des tueuses, en train d'annoncer à Buffy qu'il était juste à côté. Spike fit son entrée. Elle avait cessé de parler en le voyant. La tension était palpable, ils se dévisageant tous les deux, les bruits de fond se dissipant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Chérie, je t'ai apportée ton petit déjeuner, vint interrompre quelqu'un, qui était entré derrière Spike.

Le moment était brisé. Buffy et Spike regardaient maintenant le grand dadais qui tendait à la tueuse un petit sac de la boulangerie du coin, dont se dégageait l'odeur de croissants et cafés. Buffy semblait confuse : son regard passait du type à Spike, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Giles avait inexplicablement disparu de la scène des retrouvailles, occupé plus loin à frotter ses lunettes, à côté de la tueuse qui criait ses ordres d'entraînement aux autres.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? demanda le type, qui avait remarqué la présence de Spike.

- Oui… articula Buffy.

Spike attendait avant de serrer cette main tendue vers lui. Il n'était que trop estomaqué par l'allure minable de ce type minable qui devait vraisemblablement être le fiancé minable de Buffy. C'était un grand maigrichon à la main squelettique, qu'une brise aurait pu emporter au loin. Un sourire niais à la Riley dévoilait des dents bien alignées, soutenues par des broches. Un béret sur la tête et un long foulard au cou venait compléter l'ensemble t-shirt blanc de hockey et jean délavé.

- Je suis Georges Gordon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Giorgio : c'est mon nom d'artiste.

- Spike. Vous pouvez m'appeler Spike : c'est mon nom de tueur en série.

Spike serra la main de Georges, qui resta stupéfait et confus, jetant un regard à Buffy, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais elle ne disait rien, perdue dans sa tête. Heureusement pour eux, Giles revint à ce moment.

- Si on allait dans mon bureau pour discuter de ton enquête, Spike ? Veillez nous excuser, Giorgio. Tu viens, Buffy ?

- Heu… Oui…

Georges retint Buffy dans son départ, pour lui donner un baiser qu'elle ne prolongea pas. Spike regarda ailleurs et suivit Giles, qui était passé devant.

Dans le bureau, Giles ferma la porte. Buffy et Spike n'osaient pas se regarder, attendant que Giles sauve la situation. Ils prirent place dans chacun un fauteuil. Giles les rejoint dans un troisième.

- Tu disais que tu revenais d'Azkaban ? commença-t-il, tout en retirant ses lunettes.

Spike décida de déballer son sac tout en ignorant Buffy.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Je suis même allé chez Narcissa Malfoy, plus tôt, hier soir. Je n'en ai pas tiré grand chose non plus, mentit Spike, qui ne voulait pas dévoiler que les recherches de son grand-père avaient été utiles à Lucius pour son évasion, respectant sa promesse.

- De mon côté, dit Giles, le ministère de la magie a refusé de me divulguer le contenu du dossier de Malfoy, ce qui m'amène à conclure que…

- Je vais t'aider, dit enfin Buffy.

- Non, répondit Spike, catégorique. Ça ne te concerne pas.

- Je crois que… allait ajouter Giles.

- Pourquoi ? s'opposa Buffy. Tu es jaloux de mon petit ami, c'est ça ?

- Mais pas du tout ! dit Spike, haussant le ton. Il s'agit de mon père et je suis capable de me débrouiller sans toi !

- Il faudrait que… tenta Giles.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre ton retour ? demanda Buffy, haussant le ton également. Non mais, tu pensais quoi en revenant ici, que j'allais te sauter dans les bras ? Que je voulais vraiment couler une vieillesse heureuse avec un vampire ?

- Mais… dit encore Giles.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi ? Si j'avais su que tu étais ici avec ton « soutien-Georges », je ne serais jamais venu ! cria Spike.

- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Giles.

Buffy et Spike se turent en même temps. Giles était maintenant debout, les poings sur les hanches. Il se calma un peu avant de poursuivre.

- Spike, sache qu'ici, on travaille en équipe. Buffy, si je t'ai parlé de cette enquête, c'était pour apporter ton aide et non tes commentaires personnels…

Giles se rassit et frotta énergiquement ses lunettes. Personne n'ajouta rien avant qu'il ne les aie remises.

- Je crois que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Spike, tu continueras seul ton enquête ; je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai. Je suis désolé de t'en avoir parlé, Buffy. J'aurais dû m'arranger pour prolonger ton séjour aux Etats-Unis.

Buffy sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Spike sortit également, en prenant une autre direction. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il aille se coucher.

L'aide de Granger était nécessaire. Draco s'était réellement demandé qui d'autre pourrait l'aider à éclaircir le mystère. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas très bien Crabbe et Goyle lui apporter une aide quelconque. Pansy aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais elle était loin d'avoir le cerveau de Granger. Il devait donc l'admettre : la sang-de-bourbe avait une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne et il avait besoin de son aide. Quelques problèmes pointaient cependant à l'horizon… Premièrement, comment la convaincre de l'aider, lui, comme ça, gratuitement, tout en sachant très bien qu'il se servait d'elle et la jetterait ensuite. Finalement, comment s'y prendre pour que ses deux ventouses ne mettent pas leur nez là-dedans.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit : l'agenda de Weasley. Il allait faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Draco prit l'objet de rançon et en arracha les pages de poèmes, cœurs et photos compromettantes pour Weasley, qu'il fourra entre deux bouquins de métamorphose. D'un pas assuré, il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddich, là où avait lieu l'entraînement des Gryffondors, le précieux objet en main.

Granger était bien là où il pensait, à compléter un devoir, tout en jetant occasionnellement un œil à Potter, Weasley et sa sœur, qui faisaient partie de l'équipe. C'était sa chance de lui parler seul à seule. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, surprise de le voir arriver.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ! Tu as pourtant eu ce que tu voulais : la meilleure note du cours de Rosenberg. Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore…

Draco ne répondit rien. Il l'interrompit en lui lançant l'agenda de Ron. Hermione le prit et le feuilleta rapidement, pour se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait. Ron, qui avait vu son pire ennemi approcher encore de sa dulcinée, fut pris de jalousie au point de laisser les buts sans surveillance pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

- Ron ! cria Harry.

- Et voilà ton boomerang, Granger, commenta Malfoy, au moment où Ron atterrissait avec son balais.

Hermione se leva, en colère contre Draco.

- C'est toi qui avait son agenda ? dit-elle, en le lui brandissant sous le nez.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Espèce de…

- RON ! cria Harry à nouveau.

Ron se retourna vers Harry et lui fit signe qu'il en avait pour une minute. Harry le remplaça aux buts.

- Hé ! C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Je l'ai trouvé dans une poubelle et j'ai pris la peine de le rapporter ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça si ça avait été moi qui l'avais piqué ? Et franchement, il n'y rien d'avantageux pour moi à lire des notes sur des devoirs à remettre !

Ron prit l'agenda des mains d'Hermione au moment où celle-ci allait vérifier le contenu. Il feuilleta lui-même les pages plus ou moins propres pour se rendre compte que les sections compromettantes avaient été arrachées. La rage le faisait bouillir. Malfoy avait sûrement gardé les photos et poèmes sur Hermione pour s'en servir contre lui plus tard. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire à Hermione sans lui mentionner le contenu manquant.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on te croit, Malfoy ? demanda Hermione. Si tu…

- C'est bon, Hermione, l'interrompit Ron. Il l'a rapporté intact. Il doit vraiment l'avoir trouvé par hasard.

L'humiliation était trop grande pour que Ron en supporte davantage. Il préféra ranger son agenda et retourner à l'entraînement. Draco criait victoire en lui-même. Hermione restait cependant sceptique.

- Trop facile. Toi, un geste gratuit et gentil ? J'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

- J'admire ton intelligence, Granger ! Vraiment, tu as trouvé ça toute seule. En fait, je l'admire tellement que j'en ai besoin. Tu vas m'aider à mener une petite enquête. Et non, il n'y a rien de gratuit, dans la vie, et…

- … et mon aide ne l'est pas non plus, figures-toi ! lui cracha-t-elle.

- Tu veux négocier. C'est d'accord !

- Je ne veux pas négocier, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler ! T'as qu'à enquêter tout seul, Sherlock Holmes !

Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné, avec elle. Draco décida de jouer sa dernière carte, celle qui fonctionnait si bien avec les filles : s'humilier. Il força ses yeux afin de faire couler quelques larmes.

- D'accord, je l'ai bien mérité.

Et il tourna les talons, la tête basse et les mains dans ses poches, attendant d'un moment à l'autre…

- Attends…

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Draco reprit rapidement une mine tristesse, fausse joie et reconnaissance soudaine avant de se retourner, faisant comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit…

Draco essuya ses fausses larmes en faisant le coup du « ça me pique aux yeux ».

- Il s'agit de mon père. Son évasion a un rapport avec quelque chose qu'il a fait dans le passé et je voudrais savoir ce que mes parents me cachent.

Bingo. La curiosité d'Hermione était piquée au vif. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'en savoir davantage au sujet des énigmatiques mangemorts. Elle se retint de sourire.

- Ça va, je vais t'aider. Peut-être que Harry et Ron…

- Laisse tomber tout de suite ! Si ces deux-là se mêlent de mes histoires de famille, je…

- C'est bon… Je disais ça comme ça… Rentrons pour discuter plus tranquilles.

Hermione ramassa ses affaires et quitta les estrades pour rentrer à Poudlard. Draco la suivit. Ron les aperçut de ses buts. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon exagérée en regardant Hermione de dos, allant même jusqu'à faire mine de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, sachant très bien que Weasley les regardait. Ron en fut tellement estomaqué qu'il reçut un cognard en plein sur la tête.

Tout en marchant en direction de l'école, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de commencer tout de suite à vouloir résoudre l'affaire.

- Tu as quoi, comme indices, jusqu'à maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Une conversation entre Rogue et Rosenberg à propos d'un voyage dans le temps que mon père aurait fait en 1987, une drôle de réaction de ma mère lorsque je l'ai questionnée à ce sujet et un elfe de maison de ma mère qui m'a raconté qu'un type était allé au Manoir pour la questionner à propos de ça… Oh, et je crois qu'il s'agit peut-être du même que j'ai croisé l'autre jour à la bibliothèque avec Rosenberg.

- Jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ! Pfff…

Au Chaudron baveur, Spike était encore en train de se parler tout seul devant une bière. Pas encore suffisamment saoul à son goût, il termina sa bière et s'empressa illico d'en commander une autre, tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Le barman la lui servit rapidement.

Chassant Buffy de ses pensées, Spike songea à sa mère. Il essayait de s'imaginer de quelle façon Lucius Malfoy avait pu la séduire en si peu de temps. Oh, il avait dû la manipuler, lui faire de belles promesses et se servir d'elle pour arriver à ses fins ! Son père était donc un menteur, un manipulateur, un traître, un meurtrier… tout comme lui. Spike tenta de se rappeler son enfance, si loin déjà. Au plus profond de sa mémoire, sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de son père. D'ailleurs, il portait son nom à elle, une jeune femme perdue, qui n'avait pu lui donner un nom, un héritage. Et ces gens qui chuchotaient dans leur dos, qui les appelaient la fille perdue et son bâtard. Certaines langues sales étaient même allées jusqu'à dire que le père avait engrossé sa fille.

La pauvre femme avait tenté de protéger son fils, mais n'avait pu lui éviter le rejet. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la fleur de l'âge, William le sans nom était celui qu'aucun père ne voulait pour gendre. Angelus aura été son seul père, celui qui lui aura tout appris.

Spike éteignit sa cigarette et s'empara d'un journal. Non pas _La gazette du sorcier_ ou _Le chicaneur_, mais _L'hebdo sorcière_, celui qui semblait être de nature à scandales. _Sirius Black toujours vivant_, lut-il en page titre. En ouvrant à la seconde page, un titre attira son attention puisqu'il parlait de son père. _Lucius Malfoy n'est pas de sang pur._ Dans l'article, on présentait un arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy prouvant la théorie.

- Ne lisez pas ça, lui dit le barman. C'est n'importe quoi ! Si Lucius Malfoy avait eu un seul membre de sa famille moldu ou cracmol, il l'aurait étranglé !

- « Cracmol » ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna le barman.

- Heu…

Spike ne savait plus trop comment se sortir de cette impasse… L'alcool jouait un peu contre lui.

- T'es un moldu, c'est ça ? lui demanda un client qui avait entendu la conversation entre le barman et lui.

- Non, non… Enfin, je sais pas trop…

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda un autre.

Cette fois, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Spike s'attendait à une émeute d'un moment à l'autre, se voyant jeté dehors alors que ce bar était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

- Je… Ma mère est une moldue et… je viens tout juste d'apprendre que mon père est un sorcier !

Sans le savoir, il venait de donner la meilleure réponse, tout en s'assurant l'aide de tous les saoulons de la place qui se faisaient maintenant un devoir de l'éclairer sur ses origines.

- Pauvre p'tit gars, lui dit son voisin, en lui tapotant l'épaule. Entre les deux monde, comme la plupart d'entre nous… C'est dure…

- Alors t'es sorcier ou bien cracmol ? demanda un autre, qui lui tendit une cigarette.

- J'en sais rien… dit Spike, dont l'alcool embrouillait son esprit.

- Tu fais de la magie ? demanda le barman, qui lui alluma la cigarette de Spike.

- Je sais pas… J'ai déjà fait des rituels… Drusilla… Mon ex petite amie, j'ai fait un rituel pour la guérir, dit Spike.

- T'as de la magie, en toi ? demanda un autre client.

- Je sais pas…

- Un cracmol, c'est un enfant de sorcier qui est incapable de faire de la magie. C'est le contraire d'un sang-de-bourbe. C'est rare, mais ça arrive, confirma le même client. Lucius Malfoy en serait mort de honte si son fils avait été un cracmol. Et il l'aurait tué lui-même avant que vous-savez-qui le fasse.

Draco et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés dans un endroit plus tranquille, soit tout près de la classe de Rogue, que tous les élèves semblaient déserter.

- … tu disais que tu avais croisé un homme étrange à la bibliothèque avec Rosenberg… réfléchit Hermione tout haut.

- Et il m'a dévisagé, compléta Draco. Comme s'il en avait personnellement contre moi !

- Tout le monde en a personnellement contre toi, mon cher… Désolée, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, voyant que Malfoy s'apprêtait à mal réagir. Si c'est bien lui qui est allé rendre visite à ta mère et qu'il l'a questionnée à propos de ton père, et bien je vois très bien par quoi commencer.

Draco leva un sourcil. Lui, il ne voyait pas du tout.

- Si Rosenberg était avec lui, elle sait probablement qui c'est et ce qui se passe. En plus, elle a parlé du même sujet avec Rogue pas longtemps après. Donc… ça devrait être facile de la faire parler, non ?

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent très grands de surprise. Décidément, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir réussi à obtenir l'aide de Granger. Il voulait lui faire un compliment, mais l'orgueil l'en empêcha.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais à l'instant, dit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ne le croyant pas, visiblement. Ils se rendirent donc à la classe de Willow qui heureusement, s'y trouvait encore, sur le point de quitter.

- Mademoiselle Rosenberg ? demanda discrètement Hermione, sur le seuil de la porte.

- Hermione ! Draco ! Mon Dieu, je vous félicite pour votre travail : c'était fabuleux !

- Merci… rougit timidement Hermione.

- Vous désiriez me voir… dit Willow, devant le silence de ses deux élèves.

Draco jeta un œil à Hermione. Il était curieux d'apprendre de quelle façon Granger s'y prenait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait grâce à ses notes. Il verrait enfin quel effet ça faisait de manipuler les professeurs de cette façon. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça, mais son père ne pouvant plus servir de menace suffisante pour intimider les enseignants, il devait en apprendre de nouvelles.

- On passait dans le coin, Draco et moi, et on a vu que vous étiez dans votre classe. On voulait simplement discuter un peu avec vous…

Willow semblait sceptique. Ça paraissait louche et Draco trouva qu'Hermione ne s'était pas trop usée le cerveau.

- Vous savez comme les rumeurs circulent vite sur les nouveaux… Nous sommes juste deux élèves curieux de vous connaître, ajouta-elle, en usant de son plus beau sourire.

- Des rumeurs ? Et qu'est-ce que les élèves disent de moi, au juste ? demanda Willow, un peu embarrassée et visiblement inquiète.

- Que vous êtes lesbienne, dit Draco.

Hermione lui écrasa lourdement le pied, tout en écarquillant les yeux. Willow était rouge tomate.

- J'ai une petite amie, c'est vrai, avoua Willow, regrettant immédiatement après, prévoyant les moqueries dans son dos, venant du jeune Malfoy.

- Elle habite à Londres également ? en profita Hermione, tentant de réparer la bévue de Malfoy.

Willow se rassura un peu, voyant la réaction d'Hermione, qui semblait ouverte d'esprit.

- Non, elle… Elle travaille à Cleveland.

- Sur la bouche de l'enfer ? s'étonna Hermione. Ne me dites pas que c'est une tueuse ! ajouta-t-elle, plus enthousiaste.

- Si, confirma Willow avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous devez beaucoup vous ennuyer, mademoiselle Rosenberg… À moins que vous n'ayez de la famille à Londres…

Draco avala de travers. Il était étonné de voir la déviation du sujet de façon aussi efficace et crédible. L'habileté de Granger à manipuler l'étonna au plus haut point : aimable et hypocrite faisaient tout un contraste chez elle qu'il était loin de soupçonner.

- J'ai bien quelques amis que je me plais à appeler ma famille. Il s'agit du président du Conseil des Observateurs, Rupert Giles, un ami de longue date.

- C'est celui qui était avec vous à la bibliothèque ? demanda Draco, impatient.

- Oh non ! Lui, c'était Spike, anglais lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas un observateur : il s'agit d'un vampire.

- Un vampire ! s'étonna Hermione. Vous êtes amie avec un vampire et il est entré ici !

Willow se rendit compte de sa maladresse. Pour elle, Spike était inoffensif et même très humain, mais elle avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient que deux, à sa connaissance, à avoir une âme.

- Oh ! Mais c'est un vampire avec une âme, ne vous en faites pas ! Il l'a d'ailleurs récupérée par lui-même et il ne boit plus de sang humain depuis longtemps et Dumbledore était au courant de sa visite.

- C'est possible, ça ? demanda Hermione, fort curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

- Techniquement non, mais Spike… Attendez, je vais vous donner quelque chose…

Willow fouilla dans son sac. Elle sortit une copie papier du contenu de la disquette que Spike lui avait donnée. Elle la tendit à Hermione.

- Il s'agit d'une thèse qui a été faite au sujet de Spike, justement, qu'on appelait aussi William le Sanglant à la fin du XIXe siècle. Il a récupéré son âme après, mais je pourrai vous expliquer une autre fois, après que vous l'aurez lue… Vous m'excuserez, mais il est tard et je dois assister à une réunion de professeurs dans quelques minutes…

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Rosenberg ! dit Hermione, chaleureusement.

Draco allait protester, puisqu'il aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions, mais Granger lui fit signe que c'était inutile. En croisant son regard, Rosenberg paraissait d'ailleurs gênée, alors Draco sentit le besoin de se racheter.

- Je suis… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… C'est que… quelqu'un m'a dit que vous aviez eu beaucoup de peine à la mort de votre ex petite amie et… pour moi, c'était un mot correct, mais…

Hermione se demanda comment Draco pouvait avoir appris ça. Si la rumeur circulait pour vrai, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait sensation et c'en était pratiquement impossible. En plus de le voir s'excuser… Cependant, Willow lui donna l'absolution.

- Ne t'excuse pas Draco, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est juste que tu devrais peut-être apprendre à mesurer tes mots, sinon des professeurs pourraient prendre ce que tu dis pour des insultes…

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et les invita tous les deux à quitter la salle de classe.

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione se dirigea droit sur Draco, laissant Harry et Ron en plan en sortant de leur cours de potions, dernier de la journée.

- Malfoy !

Draco se retourna vers Hermione. Pansy lui prit alors la main, qu'il dégagea vivement.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il, comme si leur conversation était normale.

- Tu lui parles ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Oh, toi, fiche le camp ! lui lança-t-il, provoquant les larmes dans son regard.

Pansy les laissa seuls. Plusieurs semblaient les regarder d'un dôle d'œil. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger se parlaient normalement. La rumeur qu'on leur avait jeté un sort commença à circuler, tandis que Harry entraîna Ron à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il revint cependant sur ses pas.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir une sérieuse discussion, Hermione, lui dit Harry.

Trop absorbée par ses découvertes, Hermione ne s'en occupa pas. Elle voulait parler à Draco au plus vite, tandis que ce dernier se retenait pour ne pas rire de la gueule de Potter.

- J'ai lu la thèse que Rosenberg nous a donnée et c'est tout simplement fascinant !

Hermione la lui tendit, en plus d'une autre brochure.

- J'ai aussi trouvé ça… Il s'agit d'un autre rapport d'observateur qui date de l'an dernier. Un certain Weasley Wyndam Price. Il ne faisait plus partie du Conseil, mais il avait pris des notes à propos d'une prophétie fabriquée par… des avocats, je crois… Il est mort, mais quelqu'un, avant de mourir également – une certaine Winifred Burkle – a publié ses notes dans une revue scientifique. Il parle de beaucoup de choses, mais il mentionne entre autres les deux vampires avec une âme, dont Spike, qui serait le seul à l'avoir récupérée de lui-même par amour pour une tueuse !

Hermione avait maintenant les yeux tout illuminés. Elle semblait trouver l'idée romantique au plus haut point. Draco ne semblait pas trop partager son enthousiasme, ne sachant pas où ça les mènerait de savoir tout ça.

- Je t'ai souligné les passages importants, lui dit-elle.

- Et à quoi ça rime, tout ça ?

Hermione eut une expression de grande surprise. Elle se demandait comment Draco ne pouvait rien voir.

- Mais… Spike, ou William le sanglant, est né en 1860. Ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ? De plus, le fait de savoir qu'il a une âme prouve qu'il a quelque chose de particulier, en plus de nous rassurer sur une chose importante pour toi : s'il recherche ton père, il n'a pas l'intention de le tuer.

- Bon, enfin ! Merci d'avoir traduit en langue commune ! Je parle pas extra-terrestre.

Hermione était insultée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait comme lecture et recherche, elle ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements, mais au moins à un minimum de respect. Elle allait partir et le laisser en plan, mais Draco la retint par le bras.

- J'ai reçu ça par hibou ce matin, lui dit-il, en lui tendant une lettre.

Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Bonjour Draco,_

_On ne se connaît pas, mais j'aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer. On s'est croisés à la bibliothèque il y a plusieurs jours : je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles. Je fais une enquête à propos de ton père et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je crois que tu seras toi aussi intéressé à savoir ce que je sais de mon côté. Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire quelque tort que ce soit, ni à ta mère et toi. Je suis un ami de Willow Rosenberg, qui pourra te confirmer ce que je te dis. Si tu veux me voir, je serai à Pré-au-lard ce soir, au coucher du soleil._

_Spike_

- Tu veux m'accompagner ? demanda Draco à Hermione.

Draco et Hermione n'étaient pas allés voir Rosenberg. Hermione avait tenté de s'expliquer avec Ron et Harry, mais comme elle ne voulait rien leur dévoiler à propos de ce qu'elle fichait avec Malfoy, ces derniers ne voulaient rien entendre. Ainsi, tout en marchant vers Pré-au-lard, elle pensait à un moyen de se réconcilier avec eux. Quand à Draco, il savait bien à quoi Granger pensait. Sans trop savoir comment l'expliquer, il se sentait coupable et compatissant pour elle.

Tous deux se rendirent à une table à pique-nique, sur la petite colline, isolée des magasins publics, à l'abris des regards. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Silencieux, ils attendaient Spike. Il faisait maintenant noir.

- Tu crois qu'il sait que nous sommes ici ? demanda Draco.

- C'est un vampire, il saura bien nous trouver, lui assura Hermione.

Soudain, Spike fit irruption devant eux. Dès qu'elle le vit, Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Sa bouche était restée entrouverte en un sourire béat. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre de la musique de comédie romantique et de voir tous les mouvements du vampire au ralenti. Elle se mit même à imaginer qu'il lui souriait et avançait vers elle, la prenant ensuite par la taille et l'embrassant passionnément. Comme si le disque s'était brisé, elle revint à la réalité.

Spike lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais semblait plus intéressé par le jeune Malfoy, qui le dévisageait. Il lui tendit la main.

- Je te remercie d'être venu. Tu as mis ta petite amie au courant ? demanda Spike, en pointant Hermione du regard.

- C'est pas ma petite amie ! s'offusqua Draco.

- Oh, ça non, seconda Hermione. Avant que je sorte avec un Malfoy…

- Ce n'est pas grave, interrompit Spike. Assieds-toi, Draco.

Draco prit place à côté d'Hermione, tandis que Spike s'asseyait en face d'eux.

- Alors voilà, dit Spike, j'irai droit au but. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

- Quoi ! s'écria Draco.

Hermione avala de travers, s'attendant à tout, mais pas à ça. Comment un type extraordinaire comme lui pouvait appartenir à cette famille ?

- Je sais, ça peut paraître impossible, mais j'ai des explications. En fait, je n'ai appris tout ça que très récemment.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être mon frère ! s'indigna Draco.

- Ton demi-frère, en fait, précisa Spike. Ma mère vivait en XIXe siècle. Lucius avait remonté le temps en 1859 lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés et il est reparti avant de savoir que ma mère était enceinte de moi. C'est ta mère, Draco, qui me l'a confirmé.

- Non ! s'obstina Draco. Mon père n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Et encore moins avec… une moldue ! C'est dégoûtant ! Vous n'êtes qu'un MENTEUR !

Draco se leva, très en colère et se sauva à toutes jambes, laissant Spike et Hermione en plan.

- Laissez-le partir, dit Hermione à Spike, en le retenant par le bras.

Spike se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il aurait dû prévoir ce type de réaction qu'il aurait lui-même eue s'il avait été à sa place. C'était donc un trait de famille de s'emporter facilement.

- Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure, le rassura Hermione, qui le força à se rasseoir. Draco Malfoy est un sal gosse de riche et un enfant gâté. Son père est le seul être au monde qu'il respecte et vous venez de lui briser ses illusions… Laissez-le digérer tout ça…

- Pourquoi tu l'as accompagné ici, si tu as une si mauvaise opinion de lui ?

- Je… C'est une longue histoire, dit tout simplement Hermione, qui rougissait tout en souriant. Et puis quand j'ai dit que jamais je ne sortirais avec un Malfoy, je parlais plus particulièrement de Draco Malfoy… rajouta-t-elle en baissant le son de sa voix.

Le vampire observa la jeune fille avec attention. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

- Tu me crois, quand je dis que je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Tu sais, je suis né en 1860...

- Oui, je vous crois… C'est parce que vous êtes un vampire : vous avez été mordu en 1880 et je sais aussi que Lucius Malfoy a remonté le temps avant la naissance de Draco.

- C'est Willow qui te l'a dit ?

- … Elle a répondu à mes questions, oui… En fait, elle m'a donné une thèse à propos de vous et j'ai fait quelques recherches personnelles pour découvrir de quelle façon vous aviez récupéré votre âme…

- C'est écrit dans un bouquin ? s'étonna Spike.

- Je vous montrerai, si vous voulez… C'est dans ma chambre, dit Hermione un peu trop vite, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt en rougissant de honte.

Spike sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, tandis qu'Hermione s'en étonna au plus haut point. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas de souffle. Elle le trouva cependant d'autant plus viril et rebelle, un peu à la James Dean.

- Au fait, tu m'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi, alors que je ne sais même pas ton nom, dit Spike, qui lui fit un sourire.

- Hermione Granger, lui répondit-elle, très gênée.

- Alors c'est toi !

- Moi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Il paraît que tu es la jeune sorcière la plus intelligente de cette école. Je devine que Draco Malfoy s'est un peu servi de toi pour l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione était tellement gênée qu'elle avait envie de fondre sous la table. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi fière d'être la favorite de ses professeurs. Elle virait maintenant au rouge tomate.

- Et puisque tu sembles vouloir prendre part à cette histoire, serais-tu prête à me donner un coup de main dans mon enquête ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Heu… je veux dire, oui, si je peux me rendre utile…

Spike ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il la trouvait mignonne, cette gamine. Il reprit toutefois son sérieux, afin de la rendre plus à l'aise.

- Et bien voilà… Comme je viens tout juste d'apprendre que mon père est un sorcier, tu comprends que je ne suis pas très familier avec la magie… Je suis un vampire, alors je me demandais si…

- Si vous aviez perdu vos pouvoir le jour où vous avez été mordu ?

Spike resta fort surpris de la perspicacité de la jeune sorcière. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette au loin après en avoir aspiré une dernière bouffée.

- Vous savez, j'ai un copain qui ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier avant d'avoir reçu une lettre de Poudlard pour lui annoncer qu'il était admis à l'école. Il avait cependant remarqué, lorsqu'il était jeune, qu'il avait été capable de parler à un serpent et qu'il avait un jour fait disparaître une vitre sans trop savoir comment.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Spike. Je crois, si ma mémoire est bonne, avoir vécu des phénomènes semblables que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer.

- En ce qui concerne les vampires, faudrait que je regarde dans un de mes bouquins. Il est dans ma chambre…

Hermione revira rapidement au rouge. Spike lui sourit. Il se leva.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller vérifier avant le couvre-feu. Je t'attendrai dans le couloir de ton dortoir, dit Spike, en faisant mine d'être lui aussi gêné. Et tu peux aussi cesser de me vouvoyer, Hermione.

Il avait prononcé son nom ! Hermione souhaita qu'il le redise encore et encore. Ça y était, elle était amoureuse pour vrai, cette fois. Spike lui tendit la main, qu'elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour la prendre et se lever aussi. Au contact de celle-ci, elle eut d'énormes bouffées de chaleur et des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle aurait pu s'envoler.

Draco fonçait droit devant lui en direction de Poudlard, pleurant de rage. Il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec violence, sans trop regarder où il marchait, bousculant deux élèves qui étaient sur son chemin. C'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

Une visiteuse marchait lentement, elle aussi en direction de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle s'était tout à coup arrêtée, fouillant dans son sac à main. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que Draco arrivait derrière elle. Il lui fonça dessus de plein fouet. Tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le derrière, le sac à main tombé par terre.

- Hé ! On t'a jamais appris à regarder où tu marchais ?

Draco se releva en furie. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'excuser, trop bouleversé. La femme se releva aussi.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te flanquer une bonne correction pour avoir causé la perte de mon pantalon ? lui cria-t-elle derrière la tête, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Des petits insolents comme toi, j'en ai vu des…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco sortit sa baguette, se retourna et la pointa sur elle.

_- Stupéfix !_ cria-t-il, avant de reprendre sa course.

Spike et Hermione marchaient en direction de Poudlard depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient accéléré le pas afin de ne pas mettre Hermione dans l'embarra si elle arrivait en retard. Sinon, Spike comptait sur Willow pour arranger tout ça.

La jeune sorcière se remémorait encore et encore son nom prononcé par Spike, ainsi que l'effet de courte durée de sa main dans la sienne pour qu'elle se lève et le suive. Perdue dans les nuages, elle avait été incapable de l'interrompre pendant tout le chemin, alors qu'il lui faisait le récit de son enquête. Non loin de Poudlard, Spike s'arrêta net de marcher. Hermione se demanda ce qui se passait, alors elle suivit son regard.

- Mais… Buffy ?

Spike s'approcha de Buffy, complètement immobile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? Et pourquoi elle ne bouge plus ?

_- Enervatum_ ! lança Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Buffy.

Buffy tomba à la renverse. Elle était complètement désorientée. Spike lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demanda Spike, en colère.

- Je suis venue t'aider, répondit Buffy, en époussetant son pantalon. … Seigneur, si je mets la main sur ce sale garnement, je…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ton aide ! Et puis, j'en ai déjà, ajouta Spike et jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tiens donc ! Tu les prends jeunes, maintenant ! Tu veux me rendre jalouse parce que je t'ai remplacé dans mon lit ?

Hermione regretta amèrement d'avoir annulé le sort qui semblait avoir été jeté par Draco. Pour la première fois, elle approuva ce que Malfoy avait fait et lui donnait raison à cent pourcent.

- Je suis désolée, se reprit Buffy, voyant que Spike était prêt à l'abandonner là et qu'elle ne pourrait décidément pas l'aider. En fait, t'accuser de jaloux me donne bonne conscience.

Spike passa une main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Buffy attendait le verdict.

- Viens avec nous. Hermione doit m'aider à vérifier quelque chose d'important.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant le sourire satisfait de Buffy. Elle la détestait déjà.

Hermione fit entrer Spike et Buffy dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où il n'y avait plus personne, tous étant déjà couchés depuis le couvre-feu. Elle monta à son dortoir en les laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle prit rapidement son livre et vérifia la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Effectivement, en se faisant mordre et transformer en vampire, un sorcier perdait ses pouvoirs. Hermione revint à la salle commune en faisant le moins de bruit possible : elle les entendait discuter.

- Oui, je suis jaloux, avoua Spike en chuchotant. Ça va, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

- Oui, heu… non…

- Ça t'arrive de savoir ce que tu veux ?

- Spike, je… si j'avais su plus tôt que tu étais revenu, je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, Buffy, alors arrête de me torturer !

Buffy était maintenant tout près de lui, les mains posées sur le torse du vampire, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que si, Spike, lui dit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes, tout en lui prenant la main, les doigts entre les siens, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, dans la bouche de l'enfer, avant que Sunnydale ne soit détruit.

Spike allait l'embrasser, lorsque Hermione décida qu'il était enfin temps de manifester bruyamment sa présence. Elle descendit donc les quelques marches tellement fort qu'elle rata la dernière et tomba à la renverse. Humiliation totale.

Draco était allé s'enfermer dans la salle des préfets, là où il pouvait être plus tranquille pour passer sa rage. La cheminée s'alluma toute seule, mais cette fois, c'était son père qui était un visage de braise.

- Draco !

Le jeune Malfoy sursauta en entendant la voix de son père. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement devant la cheminée.

- Où étais-tu ! Tu n'as donc pas vu la pièce briller ? J'avais affaire à toi depuis ce matin ! Tu sais que je prends un énorme risque en communiquant avec toi de cette façon. Vraiment, tu me déçois, mon fils !

Déjà que Draco en voulait à son père, voilà que ce dernier tentait de le faire sentir coupable. C'en était trop.

- Père, un type m'a dit qu'il était lui aussi votre fils, que vous aviez trompé mère pour coucher avec la sienne… Dites-moi ce qui se passe !

- … Qui t'a dit ça ! hurla Lucius.

- Donc c'est bien vrai !

Lucius se tut un moment, le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec son cadet.

- Cet imbécile veut te détourner de moi et il a réussi. Il t'a dit qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps, lui aussi ?

- Non, se calma Draco. C'est un vampire.

- Peu importe, tu ne dois pas le croire… Il est probablement de mèche avec Dumbledore ou le ministère pour essayer de me retrouver en se servant de toi.

- Mais… Il a des preuves et… mère lui a confirmé certaines choses quand il est allé la voir…

- Quoi ! Mais Narcissa…

Draco se leva, voyant bien que tout ce que Spike avait dit était la vérité. Il avait envie de mourir tellement il se sentait trahi. Il avait beau savoir que son père était tyrannique, sec et sévère, jamais il ne pourrait accepter qu'il soit un menteur. Surtout pas qu'il lui mente à lui.

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres doit maintenant te donner ta tâche à accomplir. Je dois absolument te voir en personne. Viens cette nuit à la même heure au même endroit.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal à cause de ta chute, j'espère ? demanda Buffy à Hermione.

- Non, ça va !

- C'est certain qu'en tant que tueuse, je suis très résistante aux coups, donc tomber dans un escalier, pour quelqu'un de normal, j'imagine que…

Hermione bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que Buffy faisait exprès pour rappeler à Spike à quel point elle s'était ridiculisée en tombant dans l'escalier, la tête la première, aux pieds de Spike. Elle se mit à rêver éveillée qu'elle faisait apparaître une tronçonneuse et qu'elle faisait un carnage, là, au beau milieu du corridor qui menait à la salle des préfets, le sort de _Avada Kedavra_ étant trop doux.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle allait bien, alors arrête un peu, bon sang ! Je sens son odeur, alors Draco doit être là, dit Spike. Mais… il y a une odeur de cadavre qui approche…

Severus Rogue apparut devant eux. Il faisait sa dernière tournée avant l'extinction des lumières.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. Miss Granger, vous venez de faire perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir fait entrer des étrangers dans l'école, cinquante points de plus pour n'en avoir averti personne et un autre cinquante points pour ne pas être dans votre dortoir dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu. Je vais de ce pas en avertir Dumbledore…

- William Malfoy, se présenta Spike, en tendant la main au professeur.

- Mais…

- Mademoiselle Granger m'aidait à retrouver mon jeune frère… Vous le connaissez sûrement, il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. Donc, ce serait vraiment injuste si vous faisiez perdre des points à la gamine par ma faute… Je l'ai presque obligée…

Le professeur Rogue était estomaqué. Il regardait la main tendue vers lui et n'osa la toucher. Il dévisagea Spike un long moment, laissant celui-ci laisser retomber sa main. Les traits des Malfoy dans son visage étaient bel et bien reconnaissables. Le message de Narcissa était donc vrai : Lucius l'avait bel et bien trompée avec une moldue lorsqu'il avait remonté le temps. Rogue n'arrivait pas à y croire… Sûrement que Lucius avait eu de bonnes raisons d'avoir fait ça.

Hermione soupçonna fortement Rogue de savoir quelque chose, juste à voir son manque de réaction, lui qui était normalement d'un contrôle de soi absolu.

- Étant donné que vous êtes de la famille Malfoy, je… je vais vous laisser parler à… à votre frère. Miss Granger, je vous donne cette permission également.

Rogue s'en alla, laissant Hermione sans dessus dessous. Spike et Buffy la regardèrent alors, attendant qu'elle leur explique si tout ça était bon signe.

- Qui c'était, cet épouvantail ? demanda Buffy.

- Severus Rogue, le professeur de _Défense contre les forces du mal_, dit Hermione.

- Tu as bien dit _Rogue _? demanda Spike.

- Oui…

- C'est lui qui a dénoncé Lucius Malfoy d'avoir remonté le temps… Et c'est aussi lui qui est allé lui rendre visite en dernier avant qu'il ne s'évade d'Azkaban.

- C'est pas normal… commenta Hermione. Il aurait jamais agi de cette façon s'il ne cachait pas quelque chose. Je propose de fouiller son laboratoire : il a probablement donné à Lucius Malfoy le mélange de la formule chimique de ton grand-père, Spike. Tout se tient…

- Elle est brillante, cette petite, Spike. Je te félicite de l'avoir dénichée !

Hermione plissa les yeux.

- Au moins moi, je suis utile ! dit-elle.

Et elle bouscula Buffy en passant devant eux pour leur montrer le chemin. Spike ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air confus de Buffy. Il cessa cependant en regardant en direction de la salle de préfets. Il avait hâte de parler à Draco, son _frère_…

Draco tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Son manque de sommeil l'empêchait d'aller dans le dortoir. Il avait besoin de bouger. Un bon coup de pied dans la cendre de la cheminée lui fit le plus grand bien. La pièce de son père réapparut à la surface de la cendre. Elle brillait, comme il le lui avait dit. Draco la prit dans ses mains et la lumière cessa. Il serra alors le poing dessus jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

Savoir qu'il lui avait menti le décevait, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait plus de logique dans ses agissements. Trahir ses propres convictions, contredire tout ce qu'il lui avait appris à mépriser… Il avait couché avec une moldue alors que lui, il devait traîner avec deux imbéciles de première uniquement parce qu'ils avaient le sang pur…

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tout fait pour que son père soit fier de lui, tout en ayant sans cesse une telle peur de le décevoir. Un fossé encore plus grand venait de se creuser entre eux. Jamais il n'arriverait à atteindre son père, maintenant. C'était comme s'il avait tenté d'atteindre la perfection et s'était rendu compte brusquement que celle-ci n'existait qu'en illusion.

Les feuilles qu'Hermione lui avait données au début de la journée tombèrent de sa poche. Peut-être un signe… Il les lut rapidement, ne s'arrêtant qu'aux passages soulignés.

Après avoir terminé, Draco s'imagina ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec un grand frère. Probablement que son père l'aurait préféré à lui parce qu'il aurait assuré plus que lui. Peut-être qu'il en aurait été plus fier que de son cadet. Mais… peut-être aussi que ce grand frère aurait été quelqu'un qui aurait fait la transition entre son père et lui pour filtrer la peur et la pression qu'il recevait de lui. Son grand frère l'aurait accepté sans rien exiger de lui : avec lui, il aurait pu rire et se chamailler sans surveiller tous ses gestes, son langage, sa posture rigide, sa fermeture aux autres. Surtout, ce frère idéal l'aurait protégé des mensonges, du mépris et de la haine de Lucius Malfoy…

La porte de l'armoire de potions de Rogue était verrouillée et Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver les sortilèges suffisamment puissants pour l'ouvrir.

- Tu connais un sortilège pour réparer les objets ? lui demanda Spike.

- Oui, bien sûre…

Hermione ne se demanda pas bien longtemps où Spike voulait en venir, puisqu'elle le vit défoncer la porte d'un seul coup de pied.

- Je crois qu'il essaie de t'impressionner, dit Buffy à l'oreille d'Hermione, mais suffisamment fort pour que Spike entende.

- S'il n'a pas réussi à impressionner une fille en allant récupérer son âme pour elle, je ne vois pas ce que défoncer une porte peut avoir d'extraordinaire.

Buffy ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle-là. Elle se dit à ce moment que la jeune fille était plus accro qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord estimé. Spike retint un fou-rire, mais se dépêchait plutôt à sortir les paperasses de Rogue pour que les filles puissent l'aider à fouiller au plus vite.

- Est-ce que tu savais que c'était pour moi que Spike était allé récupérer son âme ? lui demanda Buffy, très fâchée de l'allusion précédente.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, réellement étonnée.

- Et vous l'avez laissé tomber après ça ? Vous aller vous marier à un autre type ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne vous comprends pas ! C'est quoi votre problème ? Les tueuses ont pas de cœur, ou quoi ?

Spike laissa tomber les dossiers par terre, complètement bouleversé. Buffy avala de travers et deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Hermione avait aussi envie de pleurer en voyant la réaction de Spike. Elle aurait préféré tomber une autre fois dans un escalier plutôt que d'avoir dit ça.

- Je vous demande pardon… Je… c'est pas de mes affaires, pardon… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise…

Spike avança vers les filles. La situation était un peu délicate. Spike ne voulait surtout pas blesser la jeune fille, mais il trouvait qu'elle y était allée un peu fort.

- Buffy, elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé…

- Je sais, dit-elle, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Je vais vérifier si quelqu'un passe dans le coin et vous laisser chercher ce que vous avez besoin.

Buffy quitta la classe et laissa Spike et Hermione en tête à tête. Hermione avait envie de mourir de honte. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment.

- Je sais que tu trouves bien romantique que je sois allé chercher mon âme et tout ça, mais… Buffy était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai fait ça… Entre nous, ça a toujours été disons… des malentendus… et… j'ai pas toujours bien agi… Tu sais, je suis quand même un Malfoy, conclut-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione cessa de pleurer et lui sourit aussi.

- J'ai agi comme une petite fille immature qui est jalouse. C'est vrai que je ne te connais pas encore très bien, Spike, mais ça été plus fort que moi… Elle m'énervait…

- C'est vrai que Buffy t'as provoquée, je ne suis pas aveugle, Hermione. Tu es tellement brillante et jolie que Buffy est verte de jalousie. Je vais la remettre à sa place moi-même, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Seulement, là, j'ai autre chose en tête que mademoiselle-regardez-moi !

Spike la prit dans ses bras. Hermione ria sincèrement et s'y blottit, rassurée.

- Bon, on regarde ces dossiers, maintenant ? demanda Hermione, un peu gênée.

Spike l'embrassa sur le front et se dégagea, reprenant ses recherches dans le classement de Rogue. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche du professeur.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé… dit Spike, après un moment. Tu peux me sortir le document scientifique de l'armée, Hermione ? C'est dans mon dossier, juste là.

Hermione ouvrit la fiche en question et passa les papiers à Spike, qu'il plaça à côté des autres pour comparer.

- C'est la même formule, constata-t-il. Seulement, j'y connais rien…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son tour.

- Mon Dieu… je crois que c'est pour traverser les murs… Lucius Malfoy en avait besoin pour s'évader d'Azkaban…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Spike, en prenant lui-même les feuilles.

- En 1987, Lucius Malfoy pensait qu'il serait emprisonné à Azkaban, non ?

- Oui… Nous savions déjà pourquoi il avait besoin de la formule, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment il s'en est servi…

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais bien Azkaban, Spike, mais dans une prison de sorciers, on s'arrange pour que la magie soit inutilisable. Donc, quoi de plus pratique que d'utiliser la science moldue, non magique, pour être capable d'en sortir ?

Spike était franchement impressionné.

- Et d'après ce que je comprends ici, ton grand-père n'a pas complété la formule, mais je crois comprendre qu'il s'agit de son propre sang… par logique. Donc… s'il gardait cette réponse dans sa tête, ça explique que Lucius Malfoy ait été obligé de rester plus longtemps que prévu afin de gagner sa confiance et… celle de ta mère, probablement… On a aussi la raison pour laquelle il a assassiné ton grand-père et a épargné ta mère : à cause du sang. Si on fait le lien avec le professeur Rogue, ce serait donc lui qui aurait apporté la potion à Lucius, au courant depuis le début et se servant de l'histoire de 1987 comme une couverture, probablement de mèche avec Lucius Malfoy.

Spike était tellement fou de joie de savoir enfin toute la vérité qu'il cherchait depuis des jours, qu'il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point elle en fut heureuse.

Draco séchait ses larmes. Ce frère imaginaire l'attendait, tout près, et lui avait tendu la main. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence : Spike avait bel et bien des airs de ressemblance avec lui. Vampire ou pas, de mère moldue ou pas, il devait l'amener devant le grand et tout puissant Lucius Malfoy, afin qu'il constate lui-même l'évidence, qu'il s'explique ou pire, qu'il s'excuse. Et merde pour la mission de Voldemort dont il se foutait maintenant royalement.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir enfin. Il y avait cependant un petit hic de rien du tout qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Où le trouver pour lui dire de venir au rendez-vous de son père ? La rencontre était pour cette nuit. Peut-être qu'il était reparti depuis longtemps déjà… Granger ! L'heure du couvre-feu était passée, donc elle devait bien être dans son dortoir… Lui, Draco Malfoy, se rendre dans un dortoir de Gryffondor et en plus, du côté des filles ? Il laissa tomber tout de suite.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit qui venait vers lui. Probablement Rusard ou Rogue. Draco s'étendit rapidement sur un fauteuil. Au pire, si l'un ou l'autre entrait, il pourrait toujours prétexter s'être endormi et s'en sortir facilement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Draco !

C'était Hermione. Draco se leva d'un bond. Il fut surpris de voir apparaître Spike, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin… Comme un véritable grand frère. Il sourit à cette idée. Spike lui rendit le même sourire en coin à la Malfoy.

- Comment… comment vous avez su que j'étais ici ? ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de demander.

- T'as pas appris ta leçon sur les vampires avec ma copine Willow ? demanda Spike, qui fit semblant de le gronder. J'ai un odorat très développé !

Un malaise plana. Draco ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Il avait des émotions contraires et ne savait pas comment les gérer. Avec son expérience de la vie, Spike prit la situation en mains. Il voyait bien ce que ressentait le jeune sorcier : il souffrait et la souffrance intérieure, Spike en connaissait un rayon, lui qui avait tué sa propre mère. Il ferma la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Buffy et maintenant Hermione.

- Tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, n'est-ce pas…

- Oui, répondit Draco.

- Et tu crois toujours que je mens ?

- Non, répondit Draco.

- Si tu préfères, on peut en reparler demain… Ta copine et moi, on a trouvé quelques preuves de plus de ce que j'affirme. Avant de partir, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu accepterais qu'on en reparle, même si c'est douloureux pour toi.

- Ça va, que je vous ai dit ! Si je me suis sauvé c'était parce que… Oh, mais vous ne connaissez rien ! Vous ne connaissez pas mon père et ne savez même pas ce qui se passe, ajouta Draco, en se croisant les bras, déjà prêt à se refermer sur lui-même.

- Je sais, dit Spike. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais discuter avec toi. J'aurais préféré ne pas te l'annoncer moi-même, mais ton père semble introuvable et…

- Je dois le rencontrer tout à l'heure.

- Oh… dit simplement Spike.

Draco avala de travers. Il décida de se lancer et advienne que pourra.

- Je voudrais que vous veniez le rencontrer avec moi et qu'il me dise lui-même ce qu'il a fait. Si j'ai un frère, je veux l'entendre me dire lui-même que c'est possible.

Spike semblait prendre un moment pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, car Draco avait raison : il ne savait pas à qui il aurait affaire. Cependant, si son frère le lui demandait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de lui et Spike sentit le besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Après tout, il était désormais sa seule famille…

- C'est d'accord, mais… j'aimerais que tu acceptes que j'y emmène une amie.

- Granger ?

- Si tu veux qu'elle soit là, je n'ai pas d'objection, mais je pensais plutôt à une autre amie… celle que tu as immobilisée sur ton chemin.

Draco eut un mouvement de dégoût.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans !

- Elle restera à l'écart, mais je tiens à ce qu'elle soit là… Je vais rencontrer mon père pour la première fois, et je trouve ça important d'avoir une amie pour me soutenir, si jamais je deviens trop émotif… si je m'emporte, je veux dire. Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer comme une fille !

Draco ria. Ce fut plus fort que lui : il se reconnaissait en Spike. Le même orgueil, à la différence que son frère semblait être beaucoup plus sage que lui.

- C'est bon.

- Tu veux qu'Hermione vienne aussi ?

Draco se devait être honnête. Il poussa un long soupire.

- Elle n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une amie… Je me suis servi d'elle parce qu'elle est brillante, mais elle va aller dénoncer mon père aussitôt qu'elle le verra. Et puis… elle se fiche de moi autant que je me fiche d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe, après tout !

- Disons qu'on remettra cette discutions de sang-de-bourbe à plus tard, mais si je t'assure qu'elle ne le dénoncera pas ?

- Je me demande bien comment tu pourrais t'y prendre !

- Hé ! Tu me sous-estimes, là ! Je suis un Malfoy : je sais comment manipuler les gens par leur point faible.

Draco ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Spike lui envoya un coup de poing amical à l'épaule.

- Elle peut bien venir, si ça lui chante ! dit Draco.

Tous les deux sortirent de la pièce. Buffy et Hermione semblaient avoir fait une trêve. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole et avaient surveillé leur bout de corridor. Aussitôt que Buffy vit sortir Draco, elle resta stupéfaite. Elle préféra ne pas prononcer un seul mot, de peur de se retrouver transformée en crapaud. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil machiavélique, tandis que Spike prenait déjà Hermione à l'écart pour lui demander son petit service. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent donc en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, le petit groupe fut plus à l'aise pour discuter, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus la frousse d'être surpris par Rusard ou un professeur. Ils décidèrent d'attendre l'heure du rendez-vous en s'asseyant au même lieu qu'en début de soirée. Hermione se retrouvait seule encore une fois avec Buffy. Se disant qu'elle était la plus intelligente des deux, elle allait régler le malentendu.

- Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce que je vous ai dit, d'accord ? demanda Hermione, sur un ton plutôt offensif.

- Ne sois pas navrée, Hermione. Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai : je suis vraiment ingrate de réagir comme ça avec Spike, mais… on ne contrôle pas toujours nos émotions, tu sais… Tomber amoureuse d'un vampire quand on a pour mission de les tuer, c'est pas très évident à gérer.

- Ouais… J'imagine, approuva Hermione, à contrecoeur.

- Avant que Spike ne récupère son âme, il avait essayé de me violer… Oh, ne lui en veut surtout pas ! C'était dans sa nature de vampire, ce n'était pas lui, mais le démon en lui qui a fait ça.

- Mais… pourquoi un démon aurait décidé d'aller récupérer son âme, alors ?

- Spike a, disons… combattu le démon en lui. Je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même, mais ce qui est important de savoir, c'est que ce n'est que l'année qui a suivi qu'on a eu une relation qui pouvait s'appeler une relation. Ça a été de courte durée, avec tout ce qui se passait, mais… Ce n'est qu'à la toute fin que j'ai su que je l'aimais.

- À la toute fin ?

- Spike est mort. Enfin, il l'était déjà d'une certaine façon, mais je veux dire qu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde et… la ville a été engloutie avec lui. Je ne l'ai revu depuis ce moment qu'il y a à peine quelques jours : il venait au Conseil des Observateurs et ne savait pas que j'y travaillais. Il se disait probablement que maintenant que toutes les tueuses potentielles avaient été activées, je vivais une petite retraite tranquille…

Hermione était bouleversée. Elle venait d'apprendre une leçon bien importante : on ne trouvait pas toutes les réponses dans les livres. Son avis resta tout de même le même en ce qui concernait Spike. Elle était en train d'en tomber amoureuse pour vrai et ça la désolait de se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas possible entre eux. Elle le savait bien dès le départ, mais elle avait préféré vivre dans ses illusions.

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Draco avait parlé à Spike de son ennemi juré, Potter. Et contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Spike lui avait donné quelques conseils pour se foutre de sa gueule, par quelques répliques bien placées.

- Ça fait redescendre la vedette de son piédestal ! commenta Spike pour clore le sujet.

Draco ria sans retenue. Il adorait son frère. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser… Il voulait connaître la vérité à propos de son frère, mais il était aussi intéressé à savoir quel genre d'aventure son frère avait vécu, dans quel pays il était allé, quels monstres il avait combattu, quel genre de filles il avait séduites, quel genre de moldus il avait tués, quel genre de pouvoir il avait… Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Spike choisit pour lui le sujet le plus sensible.

- J'aurais aimé connaître mon père, commença Spike.

- Oh… tu sais, parfois…

Et Draco se ferma à nouveau.

- Mais j'aurais encore plus aimé avoir un petit frère.

Les larmes étaient devenues difficiles à retenir pour Draco.

- Au fond, j'ai peut-être toujours su que j'en avais un, quelque part. Et je me disais, pas plus tard que ce matin, quand tu t'es sauvé, que c'était la première fois depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon âme que j'étais heureux d'être un vampire. Le destin fait bien les choses… Comment j'aurais pu te connaître autrement ?

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Draco. Spike lui-même avait de la difficulté à se contenir. Un frère ! Il avait un frère ! Il avait presque l'impression d'être vivant à nouveau.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Ce genre de discours, c'est pas pour les frères Malfoy ! Quand même… Je préfère plutôt te taquiner à propos des filles ou fouiller dans tes affaires pendant que tu es à Poudlard… J'ai plusieurs mauvais coups à rattraper !

- Toi, t'es vraiment mon frère !

Spike prit Draco par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Celui-ci le poussa violement en riant aux éclats.

Dans l'arrière salle des _Trois Balais_, au second étage, Draco attendait son père avec nervosité, sa baguette éclairant l'endroit. Tout pouvait arriver. Il avait peur.

Lucius Malfoy apparut enfin. Le grand Lucius Malfoy, le terrible Lucius Malfoy avait les yeux en feu, le visage en colère, le sourire diabolique, les narines dilatées de fureur, les poings crispés violemment.

- Traître ! C'est la perte de toute la famille, que tu veux ? dit-il à son cadet.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour perdre la famille, vous l'avez très bien fait vous-même !

- INSOLENT !

Lucius fit un effort titanesque pour se contenir. Il avait trop besoin de Draco pour le corriger tout de suite. Il regarda en direction de Spike, où un affrontement non verbal était en train de se faire. Spike n'avait jamais eu froid aux yeux et avait toujours été prêt à affronter tous les défis. Lucius Malfoy resta impressionné par tant d'arrogance. Il reconnaissait bien malgré lui un fils possible.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre fils que celui de Narcissa ! déclara-t-il à Spike.

Spike allait répliquer, mais Draco fut plus rapide.

- C'est faux ! Si vous ne me dites pas la vérité, je refuse d'exécuter la mission de Voldemort ! cria Draco.

- Voldemort ? demanda Spike. Vous voulez qu'il travaille pour un Hitler de sorcier ! Mais vous êtes malade, ou quoi ? Draco, laisse tomber, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Tu connais la vérité. Ne va pas te corrompre en devenant un mangemort !

_- Stupéfix_ ! cria Lucius, en pointant sa baguette sur Spike.

Spike s'immobilisa. Draco était maintenant dans un dilemme épouvantable. Il avait été tellement conditionné par son père que pour lui, être un mangemort, c'était comme être un Serpentard : c'était une catégorie, un camp. Voldemort voulait des alliés pour la guerre parmi les sorciers, d'accord. Il voulait des soldats, d'accord. Sa cause était juste : les sang-de-bourbe n'avaient pas leur place dans leur monde et Draco était prêt à se battre pour cette cause.

D'un autre côté, il n'était plus certain, à cause des mensonges de son père, que ceux qui choisissaient une cause se battaient vraiment pour elle. Ça ne valait donc plus la peine. Il avait cependant besoin de savoir pourquoi ça ne valait plus la peine de se battre pour cette cause, justement. Pourquoi ça ne valait pas la peine de la respecter si on s'appelait Lucius Malfoy.

- J'accepte, quelle que soit la mission.

Lucius parut soulagé d'avoir le consentement officiel de Draco. Il exécuta alors un sortilège de serment sur Draco.

- Voilà donc ta mission, mon fils : tu devras tuer Dumbledore au moment où les mangemorts te diront de le faire.

- Quoi…

- Il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Si tu ne le fais pas, le Seigneur des ténèbres assassinera la famille Malfoy. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

- Dans la vie, on doit faire des sacrifices. Tu veux la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et bien soit. En 1987, avant ta naissance, le Seigneur des ténèbres allait bientôt renverser le monde des sorciers. Je suis parti à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir d'Azkaban, si jamais je devais y être fait prisonnier. Ce moyen se trouvait en 1859, pendant une guerre stupide de moldus. Tellement stupide lui-même, le chercheur qui avait découvert ce moyen infaillible n'avait pas trouvé la formule complètement. J'ai donc dû aller moi-même la compléter. Et oui, je me suis fait passer pour un des leurs et oui, j'ai finalement trouvé ce qu'il manquait à la formule : le sang du chercheur. Il a fallut que je séduise sa stupide fille, pour réussir à le savoir ! Mais j'ai fini par y arriver et j'ai tué son père devant elle. Ensuite, je suis parti. Severus devait se charger de garder la formule en lieu sûr. C'est lui qui me l'a apportée à Azkaban. Elle a donc finalement servi. Si ce vampire est capable de prouver qu'il est bien le fils de cette moldue que j'ai séduite, alors il est bel et bien ton demi-frère, Draco.

Lucius prit un court instant pour laisser à son fils le soin de digérer tout ça.

- Mais comme il n'est pas question que je sois le père d'un demi sorcier, je vais le tuer…

Au moment où Lucius levait sa baguette devant Spike pour prononcer la formule _Avada Kedavra_, Draco se plaça devant. Lucius fut bien obligé de baisser son arme. Son propre fils avait sa baguette pointée sur lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son regard était empli de haine, plus forte que toute la peur qu'il y avait en lui.

Les aurores étaient arrivés. En plein voyage astral, Willow avait reçu l'appel à l'aide de Draco et s'était arrangée subtilement pour empêcher Lucius de se sauver, le temps que Draco aille chercher les autorités, décision qu'il avait prise lui-même. Lucius Malfoy avait été immobilisé par les aurores et on le ramenait de ce pas à Azkaban. La nuit achevait déjà et c'était l'heure des au revoirs pour le vampire. Hermione s'approcha de Draco. Elle aurait bien voulu poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- C'est bien ce que tu as fais… Je t'admire vraiment d'avoir été capable de dénoncer ton propre père. Je sais que ça changera rien entre nous, mais… quand même, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir donné un coup de main dans tout ça. Disons que j'ai vu que t'étais pas totalement inhumain.

- Ça me va droit au cœur, Granger ! Tellement, que j'ai décidé de te remercier à la façon Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu verras bien ! lui sourit Draco.

Hermione lui sourit aussi, même si elle s'attendait bien au pire. Mais cette histoire n'était pas terminée pour elle, car Severus Rogue trafiquait quelque chose de pas net, s'apprêtant probablement à se révéler être un mangemort, et elle allait poursuivre l'enquête avec ses véritables amis, cette fois.

En même temps, Spike et Buffy réglèrent quelques comptes.

- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda Buffy, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Est-ce qu'on évite de se voir, ou…

- Pour l'instant, je crois que oui. Vois-tu, j'ai maintenant un frère ! Et il a besoin de moi plus que jamais. Et… ça me fait tout drôle de te dire ça, mais je suis pourtant heureux de le faire : il est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi !

Buffy était émue. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment, pour l'avoir vécu avec Dawn. Elle aurait tout de même aimé se justifier à propos de son fiancé. D'ailleurs, le retour inattendu de Spike semblait avoir bouleversé beaucoup de choses dans son esprit.

- Je vais y aller, je pense. Giorgio m'attends, dit Buffy.

- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

Ils s'étaient donnés un rapide baiser sur la joue. Et tandis que Buffy s'éloignait en direction de Willow qui l'attendait, Spike lui lança quelque chose qui la piqua au vif.

- J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer l'invitation pour les noces ! Il se pourrait que je sois accompagné d'Angel. Tu essaieras de lancer le bouquet de fleurs vers nous…

C'était maintenant au tour d'Hermione d'avoir un entretien particulier avec Spike. Elle s'approcha du vampire, armée de son plus beau sourire. Spike prit ses mains dans les siennes. Hermione eut alors envie de pleurer. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es… belle et intelligente, Hermione…

Hermione ferma les yeux, se berçant d'une dernière illusion.

- Je t'en prie, Spike, ne le dit pas ! Je sais que je suis stupide, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre, pas comme ça…

- Tu ne veux pas entendre quoi ? demanda Spike surpris.

- Que je suis trop jeune, que tu es un vampire, que je ne te connais pas…

Spike connaissait ce sentiment de rejet. Il avait été rejeté trop souvent dans sa vie et ne voulait pour rien au monde faire vivre ça à Hermione. Un peu d'espoir ne lui semblait pas trop malhonnête.

- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité… Et je suis prêt à attendre.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts malgré la fatigue de cette nuit blanche. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- J'ai l'éternité devant moi…

- Tu veux… être mon premier amour ?

- Non, c'est sûre que non, voyons ! Tu as tellement de choses à vivre encore… Bon sang, Hermione, avec une fille comme toi, je préfère être le dernier !

Spike sourit de voir le visage d'Hermione aussi rayonnant. Était-il sincère ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire… Mais cette gamine lui plaisait beaucoup. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sur une joue. Lorsqu'il allait embrasser l'autre, Hermione tricha un peu et frôla ses lèvres. Spike se dégagea lentement, en lui offrant son sourire le plus sexy.

Draco l'attendait depuis moment. Spike le rejoignit rapidement. Le jour allait se lever, donc Spike devrait aller se mettre à l'abris, probablement dans une chambre à Pré-au-lard, et Draco devait aller dormir. Draco savait très bien ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Lié par un serment et la peur de voir sa famille exécutée, il n'avait plus le choix et devrait cacher ce premier secret à son frère. Heureusement pour lui, comme il avait reçu un sort d'immobilisation avec perte de conscience, Spike n'était au courant de rien. Tout ce qu'il avait su était que Draco avait dénoncé son père pour le protéger.

- Promets-moi quelque chose, demanda Draco, soudain l'air grave.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il pensait à ça. En fait, depuis que les aurores étaient arrivés.

- Promets-moi que tu vas rester avec moi.

- Mais… je n'avais pas l'intention de te quitter.

Draco était maintenant soulagé. Le fait de savoir son frère près de lui le rendait plus confiant.

- T'as autre chose à me demander ?

- Oui… Je t'en supplie, est-ce que tu pourrais choisir des filles mieux que ça ? J'en ai honte pour toi !

Spike prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Draco eut un premier réflexe de le repousser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'était juste pas habitué à recevoir de tels élans d'affection, lui dont les parents avaient été si froids.

Dans le ciel matinal, un hibou s'envolait vers Poudlard. Dans ses pattes, il transportait un message de la plus haute importance.

_Chers ennemis jurés, Potter et Weasley,_

_Je vous avais emprunté Granger – en la manipulant, bien sûr – parce que j'avais besoin de son cerveau. Mais maintenant que j'en ai fait usage pour des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas, je vous la rends. Si je prends la peine de vous écrire, c'est parce que j'ai été bien triste d'apprendre que vous l'aviez rejetée de votre trio… Maintenant qu'elle n'aura plus d'amis, vous croyez que j'ai envie, moi, qu'elle vienne pleurnicher sur mon épaule ? Non, franchement, reprenez-là !_

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Weasley, j'ai donné tes photos et tes poèmes de Granger à Goyle… Tu t'arrangeras avec lui._


End file.
